Song For Unbroken Soul (YEWOOK vers)
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [UPDATE Chap 5 dan 6 Woy!] Intinya YEWOOK, gak bisa bikin summary. Jadi baca ajah yah.../ SUPER JUNIOR / GS / Yang gak suka GS bisa klik tombol x . REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOOO
1. Teaser

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul (Yewook Vers)

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon, Jung Ryeowook

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Iseng aja bikin versi baru. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

.

.

_Teaser_

* * *

Kim Ryeowook memiliki segalanya; cantik, kaya, dan dipuja semua orang. Ia terbiasa menekuk lutut para pria, sampai akhirnya pria bermata hijau itu datang. Sejak awal, Ryeowook berusaha menghindarinya, karena pria itu adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Ryeowook benci. Pria itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Kim Jong Woon atau Kim Yesung terbiasa membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan di sekitarnya. Ia diberkati bakat luar biasa untuk menjadi apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa ia harus mengusahakannya. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang pianis. Lalu hidup membawa Yesung pada kenyataan pahit; ayahnya meninggal dan Yesung harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya demi adiknya. Saat itulah, Yesung bertemu seorang gadis cantik yang begitu antipati terhadap dirinya.

Kim Jong Woon bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Ketika takdir membawanya pada Jung Ryeowook, terbentuklah satu kisah manis yang diiringi oleh gairah murni. Mereka berbagi, lalu saling memiliki. Sesederhana itu.

Namun rupanya hidup tak pernah memberikan jalan yang sederhana. Semakin Yesung mengenal Ryeowook, semakin Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook menyimpan rahasia kelam.

Apakah rahasia itu? Bagaimana reaksi Yesung ketika mengetahuinya? Sanggupkah Ryeowook memperjuangkan perasaannya yang membisikkan kata cinta untuk Yesung, bahkan ketika duka terlalu pekat menyelubungi?

Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah, namun cinta tak kan pernah menyerah. Cinta mampu melakukan segalanya, termasuk membangun hati yang hancur di dalamnya.

* * *

Tertarik FF **REMAKE** ini dengan versi **YEWOOK**? Mau lanjut atau tidak? Jika tidak, ff ini akan saya hapus saja


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : Oh Hani

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Iseng aja bikin versi baru. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **Happy Read...**

* * *

 **New York City** , **Juli 2008**

Kim Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Tubuh-tubuh bergoyang diiringi musik bertempo cepat, sementara gelak tawa juga bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman entah apa namanya itu memenuhi udara. Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal setelah pesta dansa sekolah selesai, karena pesta selanjutnya sungguh berada di luar kemampuan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah, bagaimana ia bisa pergi dari semua kekacauan ini? Saat itulah Ryeowook melihat kakaknya -Lee Donghae- di antara kerumunan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga kakaknya itu berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan. Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kakaknya dengan tenang. Karena kakaknya adalah pelindungnya. Yang terbaik yang penah dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Donghae terhenti, ia menyapa temannya. Ryeowook balas tersenyum ketika disapa, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Sebuah gerakan yang salah, karena Ryeowook melihat sepasang kekasih asik bercumbu. Sang pemuda yang mencium gadisnya dengan mata terbuka balas menatap Ryeowook. Mata hijaunya yang begitu terang seakan menembus hati Ryeowook. Ciuman itu berakhir dan sang pemuda bermata hijau mengatakan sesuatu, membuat gadisnya melayangkan tamparan. Pemuda itu nampak tak peduli, ia justru kembali menyulut rokoknya dan merokok dengan tenang. Ryeowook bergidik dan menunduk. Meski pemuda itu nampak amat menawan dan memesona, Ryeowook dapat melihat luka. Begitu jelas dan gamblang, merusak kilau indah mata hijaunya. Ryeowook tidak mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia merasa harus membantunya. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wookie?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae sekali lagi. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata hijau itu dan tidak menemukannya.

"Apakah seseorang menciummu?" tanya Donghae setelah menjalankan mobilnya. Ryeowook tidak terganggu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia telah bebagi nyaris segala hal bersama Donghae, sehingga bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa Ryeowook belum pernah berciuman di usianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memiliki sepak terjang luas di dunia percintaan, Ryeowook masih sangat polos dan tidak berpengalaman.

"Tidak." jawab Ryeowook.

"Pemuda di sekolahmu sangat payah." sahut Donghae.

"Untung saja begitu. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin mereka akan berakhir babak-belur di tanganmu." balas Ryeowook.

Donghae hanya mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya sebagai balasan. Ryeowook mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Biasanya Donghae akan tertawa dan membalas ucapannya. Ryeowook dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani Donghae.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, oppa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ucap Ryeowook. Donghae menepikan mobilnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak bahagia seperti ini. Beritahu aku, agar aku bisa membantumu." bujuk Ryeowook. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ketika Donghae akhirnya membuka suara, Ryeowook menemukan rasa sakit yang nyata dalam suara kakaknya.

"Tifanny berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang pria di apartemennya. Tifanny tidak membela dirinya, ia meminta putus. Aku tahu seharusnya aku lega karena telah lepas darinya, namun aku justru menemukan diriku mencintainya." ucap Donghae.

"Kapan kau melihatnya? Apa kau bertanya alasannya mengkhianatimu?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Kemarin sore. Dan tidak. Aku tidak menanyakannya." jawab Donghae. Ryeowook melepas sabuk mengamannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Donghae. Meski mereka bukan saudara sedarah -ayah Donghae dan ibu Ryeowook menikah lima belas tahun yang lalu- Ryeowook dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit Donghae. Selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan sejak kanak-kanak membuat mereka mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, oppa. Semua ini akan berakhir. Kau akan menemukan akhir bahagiamu. Aku yakin itu, karena kau adalah kakakku. Aku menyayangimu." ujar Ryeowook tulus. Saat itu, Ryeowook benar-benar meyakini ucapannya. Ia berdoa sepenuh hati untuk kebahagiaan Donghae agar Donghae baik-baik saja dan kembali menjadi Donghae yang disayanginya.

Namun satu minggu kemudian, Ryeowook mendapati bahwa doanya sia-sia. Kondisi Donghae justru semakin memburuk. Donghae selalu murung, bahkan jarang berada di rumah. Padahal orangtua mereka sedang pergi untuk bulan madu yang ke dua dan Ryeowook sendirian di rumah. Donghae belum pernah mengabaikan Ryeowook seperti itu, namun sekali lagi, Ryeowook mencoba memahaminya. Donghae sedang mengalami masa sulit.

"Gwenchana, eonni. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kita sedang membicarakan Lee Donghae di sini. Ia adalah kakakku. Pria terbaik ke dua setelah ayahku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ryeowook yakin. Di seberang telepon, Sungmin menghela napas.

"Aku tahu. Namun kau tidak harus sendirian di dalam rumah besarmu itu. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." sahut Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie eonni. Lagi pula aku harus menunggu Donghae oppa. Tadi siang Ryeowook oppa datang dan mencarinya. Aku tahu mereka memiliki proyek penting untuk perlombaan film indie itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae oppa merusak impiannya." balas Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk kuliah? Ibuku begitu sibuk menyuruhku membeli koleksi baju baru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Demi Tuhan, kita ini kuliah di jurusan Teknik Sipil. Apa gunanya memiliki baju bagus dan menarik? Aku yakin kita akan lebih nyaman mengenakan kaus dan jeans. Apalagi Korea adalah negara yang cukup konvensional. Oh ya, aku begitu iri denganmu yang memiliki darah Korea asli. Aku yakin kau akan nampak cantik sedangkan aku terlihat aneh disana." Ryeowook tertawa dan hingga satu jam kemudian, mereka tetap membicarakan topik seputar kuliah.

Mereka begitu antusias, karena takdir seakan mendukung persahabatan mereka; mereka diterima di universitas dan jurusan yang sama. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Ryeowook sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke negara yang menjadi kampung halamannya itu. Entah mengapa, di saat teman-temannya berlomba untuk masuk ke universitas ternama dunia, Ryeowook justru sangat ingin kembali ke Korea. Ryeowook memang tumbuh besar di New York, namun Ryeowook tetap ingin mengenal negara tempat ayah kandungnya berasal. Ryeowook berpikir dengan begitu, ia bisa mengenal ayahnya yang meninggal kala ia masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya tak pernah membicarakan ayahnya, hanya memberi sebuah album foto yang penuh berisi perjalanan cinta mereka.

"Sepertinya Donghae oppa pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Selamat Malam, Minnie eonni ." ucap Ryeowook lalu memutuskan sambungan. Ryeowook merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Donghae di seberang kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, namun pintunya terbuka. Perlahan Ryeowook melangkah masuk, menemukan Donghae duduk menyandar pada ranjangnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Donghae oppa, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook seraya berlutut di hadapan Donghae.

Ketika mencium bau yang aneh, Ryeowook kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mabuk?" Donghae tetap tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Ryeowook erat. Napasnya semakin berat dan Donghae bergumam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Sica? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku mencintaimu."

"Donghae oppa, lepaskan aku." Pinta Ryeowook. Namun Donghae yang telah berada di bawah kontrol alkohol tidak bisa memahaminya. Ia terus memeluk Ryeowook dan menganggapnya sebagai Tifanny Jung. Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan diri dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun apalah dayanya melawan Donghae yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya. Ryeowook menjerit ketika Donghae menariknya ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tifanny. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Donghae. Jeritan Ryeowook bertambah keras, berharap salah satu pembantunya mendengar. Namun rumahnya begitu besar, hingga hampir mustahil suaranya mampu mencapai bagian belakang lantai dasar rumahnya.

Ryeowook terus meronta, menendang, juga memukul. Sementara Donghae merobek pakaian tidurnya hingga menampilkan kulit mulus Ryeowook, lalu meredam jeritan Ryeowook dengan mulutnya. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir tak tertahankan. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun rasa panik yang menyeruak di dadanya begitu nyata. Semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Kegelapan di sekitarnya menelan Ryeowook, membungkusnya dalam teror sempurna sementara tubuhnya tak berdaya.

Rasa jijik Ryeowook bertambah semakin besar, namun rasa sakitnya mengalahkan semuanya. Ryeowook berteriak putus asa, meski sia-sia. Bagian sensitifnya diterjang begitu keras hingga melumpuhkan sarafnya, tenggelam dalam perihnya. Ryeowook merasa semua itu berjalan begitu lama. Amat lama. Rasa sakit semakin tak tertanggungkan. Ryeowook merasa lebih baik mati saat itu juga. Namun rasa perih akibat gerakan kasar di bawah sana tetap menjaga Ryeowook dalam kesadarannya. Ketika Ryeowook merasa semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk, cairan hangat menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Menambah rasa sakit abadi dalam hatinya. Ryeowook menangis dengan tubuh membeku, berharap kegelapan akan menenggelamkannya seutuhnya. Agar ia, Kim Ryeowook, tak harus melihat mentari lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook memandang kosong dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Sudah dua hari Ryeowook mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak makan, juga menolak bicara. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya tak terasa ada. Rasa sakit itu hampir melumpuhkan dirinya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang mampu Ryeowook lakukan dengan benar hanyalah bernapas.

Ketukan di pintunya semakin terdengar keras. Seperti dua hari terakhir. Disusul dengan permohonan maaf yang begitu menyayat. Namun Ryeowook tetap membeku. Sepenuhnya berada dalam dunianya yang kelam. Beranjak senja, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintunya. Suara lembut yang menyusul membuat pertahanan Ryeowook hancur. Dengan tubuh kaku, Ryeowook bergerak membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri dengan tangan memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Wookie?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi syok. Kondisi Ryeowook di hadapannya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Wajah Ryeowook begitu pucat, matanya bengkak, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar Ryeowook dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Sungmin menarik Ryeowook duduk di tempat tidur, lalu memeluk Ryeowook.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap kosong. Sungmin pun tak kuasa mendesak. Ia hanya mengurus Ryeowook dengan sabar. Menyuapinya makan, lalu menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Kegiatan itu terus berulang hingga dua minggu kemudian.

Orangtua Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang, tidak mengerti keadaan putrinya dan sangat khawatir, namun Ryeowook selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, meski dengan nada datar.

Diamnya Ryeowook berubah menjadi histeria di minggu ke tiga. Sungmin yang selalu menemani Ryeowook tanpa kenal lelah, mulai memahami gejala yang dialami Ryeowook. Meski enggan, Sungmin tahu ia harus membuktikannya. Ryeowook stres karena suatu hal dan kini memasuki tahap depresi karana hal lainnya. Maka siang itu, ketika seluruh keluarga Ryeowook pergi, Sungmin datang dengan bungkus plastik dari apotik.

"Wookie, maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Ryeowook meraih bungkusan plastik itu, lalu menangis ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Tanpa kata, Ryeowook melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak menentu menghantui Ryeowook. Ia bukan gadis bodoh, begitu pula sahabatnya. Dengan seluruh keanehan Ryeowook, juga rutinitas barunya mengunjungi toilet setiap pagi, siapa pun bisa menebaknya.

Ketika Ryeowook tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin mengetuk pintunya. Hanya terdengar isak tangis. Jantung Sungmin berdebar keras, sementara tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Sungmin membuka pintu dan melihat Ryeowook menangis bersimpuh di lantai. Alat tes kehamilan tergeletak dengan dua garis merah yang jelas di hadapannya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir seiring tubuhnya yang jatuh berlutut. Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook erat, membiarkan isakan mereka memenuhi kamar mandi itu.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang pun ikut melihat semua yang terjadi. Ketika Ryeowook membuka mata dan menatap orang di pintu kamar mandinya, ia segera bangkit berdiri. Dengan amarah nyata Ryeowook menghampiri orang itu, melayangkan tangannya dan melancarkan pukulan apa pun yang bisa diberikannya.

"Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!" teriak Ryeowook histeris. Donghae hanya berdiri di sana. Menerima semua pukulan juga makian dalam diam. Tuhan tahu betapa menyesal dirinya. Ribuan kali Donghae meminta maaf, namun Ryeowook tak bisa memaafkannya. Kini, semua semakin tak terselamatkan. Donghae sudah memasrahkan segalanya. Ia tahu penjara saja tidak cukup buruk untuknya. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman terberat.

Maka ketika Ryeowook membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya, Donghae tahu ia harus melakukannya. "Kau menyakitiku, Donghae oppa. Aku membencimu. Aku harap kau pergi dari hidupku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku." Bisik Ryeowook penuh luka. Donghae menatap Ryeowook dengan air mata yang tak mampu lagi disembunyikannya.

Perlahan, Donghae berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menangis histeris di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook membiarkan angin meluruhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di tangannya. Matanya tetap memandang kosong, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mengurai tangis yang menyayat. Makam bertaburan bunga di hadapannya ternamai dengan nama Lee Donghae. Ryeowook tidak bisa menangis. Tak ada lagi air matanya yang tersisa. Setelah pertengkaran terkutuk itu, Ryeowook menemukan Donghae terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

Ada begitu banyak obat tidur yang ditelannya, hingga tanpa perlu memeriksanya ke rumah sakit, Ryeowook tahu Donghae telah pergi. Ryeowook menyentuh perutnya perlahan. Kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya adalah pengingat sejati atas segala sakit ini. Ryeowook tidak bisa melakukannya. Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Minnie eonni, aku butuh bantuanmu." bisik Ryeowook. Ia meninggalkan pemakaman, tak peduli pada tatapan cemas bercampur kesedihan dari orangtuanya. Ryeowook segera pulang ke rumahnya, lalu mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau berbohong pada orangtuaku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke Korea. Rencana kita tidak akan berubah." jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Ryeowook menarik kopernya, lalu menjawab, "Sampai jumpa, Minnie eonni."

###

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **New York City, Agustus, 2008**

Yesung berseru seraya mengangkat botol bir di tangannya. Suasana pesta di rumahnya semakin ramai dan riuh. DJ memainkan musik, sementara stok minuman beralkohol yang tersedia mulai berpindah tangan. Kepulan asap rokok meliuk di antara tubuh-tubuh yang bergerak.

Beberapa gadis mencoba mendekati Yesung, namun Yesung mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis. Pesta yang didatanginya bulan lalu—pesta setelah dansa sekolah —memberinya pelajaran berharga bahwa alkohol dan gadis sama sekali bukan perpaduan yang bagus.

Yesung memang berencana untuk memberontak, namun ia tidak ingin menyebarkan benihnya secara asal di luar sana. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Yesung masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga Kim. Bagi Yesung, terlahir sebagai seorang Kim adalah anugerah juga kutukan menjadi satu. Anugerah karena ia bisa memiliki hidup yang sangat layak, kutukan karena seluruh peraturan yang mengikatnya.

Sungguh benar ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pewaris menanggung beban mahkota yang berdosa. Sepanjang hidupnya, Yesung hanya mencintai musik. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi pianis dan cita-citanya adalah melakukan konser keliling dunia. Semua itu seakan hal mudah, mengingat bakat luar biasa yang dimilikinya serta kekayaan yang mendukungnya. Yesung bahkan telah diterima oleh Julliard, sebuah universitas yang menaungi berbagai bidang seni dan sangat prestisius. Semua orang tahu, bisa masuk ke Julliard adalah mukjizat dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Benar, semua orang. Kecuali Kim Sooman, kakeknya. Kim Sooman adalah pemimpin keluarga Kim. Ia menjadi hakim bagi anggota keluarga lainnya. Menjadi salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh juga terkaya membuatnya menegakkan berbagai peraturan demi mempertahankan kekokohan keluarga Kim. Segala yang penting baginya hanyalah kekuasaan, juga kekayaan. Semua kerja kerasnya telah terbukti dengan kesuksesannya merajai berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan ekonomi, sehingga menjadi suatu hal mutlak bagi keturunannya untuk meneruskan itu. Sejak awal kelahirannya, Yesung tahu ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Kim di bidang pembangunan dan properti lainnya.

Ayahnya, yang saat ini masih memegang kekuasaan itu, menjalankan sebuah perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Asia yang berpusat di Korea Selatan. Namun Yesung tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pianis, ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bergelut bersama nada-nada.

Kini, saat peraturan keluarga Kim menghadangnya, Yesung melakukan segala cara untuk mengubahnya. Yesung harus bersekolah di Julliard. Ia tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini egois dan kekanakan. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk meraih citacitanya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa sukses di jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Oppa!" seru Henry—adiknya—dari sisi kanan Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan saat itu juga ia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berdiri tegak di belakang adiknya. Tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa orang itu melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

"Hai, Appa." sapa Yesung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung menyandarkan bahunya di kursi sementara ayahnya —Kim Kangin—berjalan tak menentu di hadapannya. Henry yang duduk di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan kesal, namun tetap diam. Keheningan di ruang kerja ayahnya itu dipecahkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, appa?" tanya Yesung.

Kangin menggebrak meja kerjanya, lalu berseru, "Beraninya kau menanyakan keadaanku? Setelah parade pesta konyolmu itu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan semua itu pada kakekmu ketika kau dipanggil menghadapnya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa pesta ini tidak melanggar aturan. Tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan nomor 41 tentang hak menyelenggarakan pesta; selama tidak terjadi tindak kejahatan atau kericuhan yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Kim, maka semua dianggap sah dan penyelenggaranya bebas dari hukuman." sahut Yesung tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di rumah ini! Adikmu bahkan belum genap berusia lima belas tahun. Di mana akal sehatmu, Kim Yesung? Setidaknya jangan bawa adikmu ke dalam masalah!" balas Kim Kangin. Kali ini Yesung terdiam. Ia mengunci mulutnya, karena ia tahu yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Yesung menatap Henry, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf yang disambut senyum tulus oleh Henry.

Kim Kangin tidak mengerti mengapa putra sulungnya yang luar biasa bertanggung jawab bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak bertanggung jawab semacam ini. Kangin didera kepanikan ketika mendengar berita bahwa putranya itu melangsungkan pesta di rumahnya, hingga tanpa pikir panjang Kim Kangin segera membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya di Kanada dan terbang menuju New York. Kali ini, Kangin harus mengambil risiko. Sebelum segalanya semakin tak terselamatkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yesung?" tanya Kangin tegas. Yesung langsung mengubah sikap duduknya dan menatap ayahnya tanpa ragu.

"Izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Julliard dan menjadi pianis. Aku akan sukses. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Appa" jawab Yesung. Kangin menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada putrinya. Ini sungguh pilihan sulit, karena dengan mengizinkan Yesung, tanpa sadar Kangin mengalihkan tanggung jawab pada Henry. Setelah ini hari-hari seorang Kim Henry akan dipenuhi dengan pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya.

"Henry-ya, apa kau siap mengambil alih tanggung jawab oppamu?" tanya Kangin. Henry ragu. Sama seperti kakaknya, darah seni mengalir deras dalam nadinya. Namun demi melihat harapan yang meletup bagai bara di kedua mata hijau milik kakaknya, akhirnya Henry mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha, appa. Aku akan memulai pelajaran dasarnya besok siang sepulang sekolah." jawab Henry. Kangin menatap Henry lekat, tahu bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia di akhir nanti. Kedua anaknya tidak akan bisa lari. Mereka akan tetap menjadi pewaris, suka atau tidak. Kim Kangin hanya berharap Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawanya sebelum kedua anaknya meraih impian mereka. Kangin akan memastikan anak-anaknya bahagia.

"Aku mengizinkanmu, Yesung." putus Kangin. Kim Yesung tersenyum dan Henry bertepuk tangan senang. Mereka berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kim Kangin dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Desember, 2011**

Yesung melangkah menyusuri lorong kampusnya dengan satu tangan memegang partitur sementara tangan lainnya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Libur akhir semester yang semakin dekat membuat kesibukan di dalam kampus meningkat, sehingga Yesung harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melangkah. Juga harus ekstra berusaha untuk mendengarkan ocehan adiknya di ujung telepon.

"Yak! Yesung oppa? Kau mendengarku? Astaga, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebutan jenius yang kau sandang itu benar-benar nyata. Kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan padaku!" seru Henry kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, Henry-ya. Kau akan berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Bahkan meski profesorku melarang, aku akan tetap datang. Kau dengar itu? Meski aku baru bisa datang setelah Haraboji pergi, aku juga akan tetap datang. Tenang saja, adik kecilku." balas Yesung ceria.

"Aku hampir delapan belas tahun! Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil! Kau ini seperti appa yang selalu memanggilku gadis kecilnya." protes Henry.

Yesung tertawa, "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil kami, Kim Henry. Terima saja nasibmu."

"Lupakan topik itu. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk album perdanamu? Aku akan sangat senang mendengar perkembangannya. Teman-temanku bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa membelinya. Ah ya, kau harus bermain piano semalam suntuk untuk pesta ulang tahunku! Teman-temanku akan menjadi histeris!" sahut Henry bersemangat.

"Sejauh ini semuanya lancar. Sekarang aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku untuk tugas akhir. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk cerita lengkapnya. Sampai jumpa, Henry." balas Yesung, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Juni, 2013**

Yesung menatap pintu ganda berukiran rumit di hadapannya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruang kerja Kim Sooman, yang terkenal dengan sebutan Ruang Keadilan di antara anggota keluarga Kim. Orang yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam sana pastilah orang yang telah melanggar aturan. Dan orang yang saat ini berada di sana adalah Kim Kangin.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung oppa. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu dan appa ke dalam masalah ini." Bisik Henry menyesal. Yesung menggenggam tangan Henry, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu kau telah berusaha, Henry-ya. Bukan salahmu jika salah satu penari hebat dunia terpesona padamu dan merekrutmu menjadi murid pribadinya juga mendaftarkanmu di Julliard. Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Saeng-i." sahut Yesung menenangkan. Henry mengangguk, bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu ganda itu. Kim Kangin menghampiri kedua anaknya dan mengajak mereka pulang.

Perjalanan pulang hanya diisi oleh keheningan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Henry tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tahu ada konsekuensi atas pelanggaran itu.

"Appa, apa yang dikatakan Haraboji?" tanya Henry hati-hati. Kim Kangin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kedua anaknya.

"Ia meminta agar Yesung membatalkan konser keliling dunianya." jawab Kangin.

"Mwo? Andwe!" seru Henry.

Yesung menenangkan Henry, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengusahakannya lain waktu. Lagi pula aku baru saja menyelesaikan konser keliling Eropa. Tidak ada salahnya berlibur untuk sementara."

"Yesung benar, Henry-ya. Selain itu, kau bisa meneruskan mimpimu. Haraboji hanya meminta Yesung untuk membatalkan konsernya, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang dirimu yang akan masuk Julliard." tambah Kangin.

Henry meragu, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan secercah nada berharap dalam suaranya, "Benarkah itu? Aku boleh berhenti sekolah bisnis dan menjadi penari?" Kim Kangin mengangguk dan Henry menghambur memeluknya. Setelah itu Henry mulai melakukan panggilan dan mengurus segalanya, meninggalkan Yesung dan ayahnya berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Yesung menyadari dengan perasaan ganjil bahwa tatapan ayahnya terlalu sendu untuk saat bahagia Henry.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja, Appa?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah." jawab Kangin. Namun Yesung tahu, jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, Oktober, 2014**

Jawaban ayahnya saat itu sungguh sebuah kebohongan. Karena kini Yesung mendapat pembuktiannya. Sesosok pria berhati bijak yang dengan bangga Yesung sebut sebagai ayahnya kini tertidur di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan bantuan peralatan medis untuk menopang hidupnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun Yesung berpikir penyakit jantung ayahnya berbahaya, hingga ia mendapat telepon dari sekertaris ayahnya bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung. Sudah satu minggu Yesung berada di ibukota negara Korea Selatan ini.

Menemani Henry menunggui ayahnya. Namun di saat-saat tertentu, Yesung akan pergi untuk menghirup udara segar. Yesung tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di kamar rawat dan membiarkan otaknya memutar skenario terburuk. Untung saja ada sebuah panti asuhan di belakang bangunan rumah sakit, sehingga ketika membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya, Yesung akan pergi ke sana dan bermain piano.

"Aku akan kembali, Henry-ya." ucap Yesung sebelum melangkah pergi. Yesung memutari bangunan rumah sakit hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang perumahan berwarna putih. Letak panti asuhan itu tak jauh dari gerbang.

Yesung ingat kedatangannya yang pertama, ia sampai harus memanggil anak buah ayahnya yang mendapat tugas berjaga di rumah sakit agar bisa masuk ke panti asuhan itu. Keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa menjadi penghalang, namun segera setelah ia memainkan piano, segala batas itu hilang. Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan bersahabat. Seperti hari ini, begitu membuka gerbang, Yesung mendapat sambutan ceria dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman. Mereka mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang tidak begitu dipahami Yesung, namun merasakan tarikan mereka, Yesung mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Maka Yesung menghampiri piano di bagian kanan bangunan panti asuhan, lalu membuka pelindung tutsnya. Yesung memasang ekspresi bertanya, kemudian mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Yesung melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts, disusul oleh tekanan nada-nada sumbang dari anak-anak lainnya. Yesung tertawa, sementara seorang gadis kecil berkucir kuda menggerakkan tangannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk mundur dan duduk tertib. Tawa Yesung terus berderai, hingga si gadis kecil mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan menunjuk piano. Yesung memberi hormat ala militer, lalu meregangkan jemarinya dan mulai memainkan piano. Nada-nada ceria yang mengalun membuai Yesung menuju dunia pribadinya. Dunia yang hanya berisi harap. Yesung menekan nada terakhir dengan sentuhan ringan pada tuts pianonya. Meresapi kepuasan mendalam karena telah melakukan hal yang disukainya. Begitu ia menengadahkan wajah, tepuk tangan juga pekikan ceria langsung menyambutnya, membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum. Gadis kecil berkucir kuda itu menghampiri Yesung, lalu menunjuk piano dan menunjuk dirinya. Yesung mengerti isyarat itu. Ia menunjuk dirinya seraya menyebutkan namanya, kemudian menunjuk gadis kecil itu

"Irene!" serunya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Yesung menyambut tangan mungil itu, lalu bergeser untuk memberi ruang bagi Irene di kursinya. Mereka mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts dan mengundang tawa dari anak-anak lainnya.

Lalu Yesung menekan nada-nada dasar, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang gadis bergaun putih ke dalam ruangan. Yesung tersenyum tipis menyapa gadis itu, lalu memerhatikan anakanak yang kini telah teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka semua berlari menghampiri gadis itu, meluapkan celoteh bernada polos.

Sementara gadis itu memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya pada anak-anak seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yesung dengar apalagi mengerti, kemudian melambai dan pergi. Yesung mengamati sosok gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, memuji kecantikan bak bidadari yang dimilikinya.

Dengan senyum sendu juga tatapan teguh, gadis itu bagaikan salju yang meretas bersama angin. Lembut sekaligus rapuh. Meski Yesung hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas—hanya salah satu sisi wajahnya pula—Yesung yakin gadis itu sungguh memesona. Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Yesung ingin melihat gadis itu lagi.

Lamunan Yesung terhenti dering ponselnya. Setelah menerima panggilan itu dan mendengarkan suara Henry yang bergetar hebat, binar ceria di wajah Yesung menghilang tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete ?**

 **Review Juseyooo ^^**

 ***Oh Hani***


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! NO JUDGE !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Iseng aja bikin versi baru. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

 **Seoul, November 2014**

Ryeowook mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai menyinarinya. Ryeowook benci matahari. Karena matahari membuat Ryeowook merasa beban yang memberati bahunya semakin tak tertahankan. Matahari membawa fakta memilukan bahwa Ryeowook sesungguhnya tidak berhak bahkan hanya untuk sekadar melihat warna cerahnya. Kehidupan Ryeowook begitu kelam, tenggelam bersama lukanya. Suara klakson mulai terdengar riuh di bawah sana.

Hari baru saja menyentuh pagi, namun kota Seoul telah digeluti berbagai kesibukan. Kota yang begitu ramai dan menjadi pusat berbagai kegiatan vital negara ini. Sang ibukota negara. Satu lirikan singkat pada penunjuk tanggal di ponselnya menambah rasa bersalah Ryeowook. Ia telah melewatkan kunHwangannya ke panti asuhan kemarin.

Ia membiarkan satu-satunya kegiatan yang berharga baginya terenggut demi satu senyum itu. Senyum yang mengoyak hatinya. Satu minggu yang lalu ketika mengunHwangi panti asuhan, Ryeowook bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tidak bisa dikatakan bertemu, karena mereka hanya saling melihat selama beberapa detik.

Namun beberapa detik itu berhasil mencuri napasnya. Begitu melihat pria itu, hanya satu kata yang terngiang dalam benak Ryeowook ; menawan. Pria itu amat tampan hingga terlihat menawan. Kemudian senyum terkutuk itu terulas. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi seumur hidup. Senyum yang terlalu banyak menerakan luka, bahkan hingga saat ini ketika waktu enam tahun telah berlalu. Sebelum otaknya memutar ulang kengerian hidupnya, Ryeowook beranjak menuju kantor. Seperti biasa, hari Senin menjadi hari pembuka untuk segala kesibukan.

Khusus bagi Ryeowook, ia harus berkerja lebih keras karena ia harus menyelesaikan proposal kerjasama dengan Kim Property Company siang ini, lalu segera mengajukannya ke pihak yang bersangkutan. Kerja sama ini sangat penting bagi Ryeowook, karena perusahaan yang dipimpinnya—buah dari kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun— tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Korupsi besar-besaran yang baru saja terjadi di perusahaannya membuat Ryeowook tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengusahakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik perusahaan lain bekerja sama dengannya.

Sesungguhnya, Ryeowook tidak perlu berjuang sekeras itu. Seluruh perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya selalu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Meski benci mengakuinya, Ryeowook tahu ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi para pria bodoh yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak itu.

Sejak awal karirnya, setiap pria berusaha menundukkannya dan selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan Ryeowook menundukkan mereka bahkan tanpa perlu melakukan apa pun sebagai gantinya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Ryeowook hanya akan berjalan pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Ryeowook muak terhadap pria. Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang selalu menganggap diri mereka hebat. Mereka hanya mampu menyakiti, bahkan terhadap sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka.

Dan Ryeowook bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupnya tersentuh oleh pria.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dengan empat sendok gula juga dua sendok krim di mejamu. Seperti yang kau minta." sapa Sungmin.

Ryeowook memasuki ruangannya yang berwarna kuning gading diikuti Sungmin yang membacakan jadwalnya, lalu menyesap kopi manisnya dengan helaan napas lega. Lukisan-lukisan yang memenuhi dinding menjadi saksi bisu seluruh kegiatan Ryeowook di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Wookie, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersentak, "Apa?"

Sungmin mengulangi perkataannya, "Kepala Bagian Keuangan, Luna, mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apakah sudah disetujui?"

"Ya, sudah. Luna memang memiliki hak cuti selama dua minggu untuk tahun ini."

"Lalu mengapa eonni harus menanyakan pendapatku?"

"Wookie, tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau terlalu memercayai wanita itu. Kasus korupsi ini harus segera dituntaskan. Mengapa kau tidak mulai menyelidiki siapa pelakunya?"

Ryeowook mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, lalu mendesah dan berkata, "Kau benar. Kondisi keuangan perusahaan kita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku sedang berusaha membuat kerjasama dengan Kim Property Company. Aku harap semua berjalan lancar."

"Wookie, aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu. Apakah kau lupa Tuan Kim Kangin baru saja meninggal minggu lalu? Kepemimpinan perusahaan itu kini berada di tangan pewarisnya, yang omong-omong, sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan." sahut Sungmin. Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan gamang Ryeowook membaca pesannya yang berisi kabar bahwa ibunya sedang transit di Incheon airport. Itu berarti Ryeowook akan segera bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang." desah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki restoran seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Ia menemukan ibunya —Kim Jaejoong— duduk di sudut kanan restoran dengan pandangan tertuju pada buku menu. Ryeowook menghampiri ibunya, lalu menyapa dengan sopan.

"Annyeong eomma."

"Ryeowook, putriku! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" balas Jaejoong seraya memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menginap di Ritz-Carlton selama satu minggu. Kau bisa mengunHwangiku kapan pun kau mau. Dan kita bisa pergi kapan saja kau mau. Kau dengar itu, Wookie? Aku memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Seperti dulu." ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong tidak suka apartemen Ryeowook—yang menurutnya terlalu sederhana—dan selalu menginap di hotel jika datang mengunHwangi Ryeowook. Bukan berarti Ryeowook peduli. Ryeowook justru sangat bersyukur ibunya tidak mau tinggal di apartemennya. Hubungan Ryeowook dengan ibunya merenggang beberapa tahun terakhir. Tepatnya setelah kejadian itu. Ryeowook merasa tidak sanggup menatap ibunya tanpa mengingat bahwa dirinya-lah yang telah membuat ibunya sedih juga kecewa.

Akhirnya Ryeowook mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dulu ia pikir tak kan pernah dilakukannya ; pindah untuk hidup sendiri dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar atau bekerja. Apa pun itu, asal ia bisa menghindari ibunya. Kegiatan mengunHwangi Ryeowook ke Korea ini pun dilakukan ibunya dengan unsur paksaan. Ryeowook selalu menolaknya, namun setelah banyak percobaan, Ryeowook akhirnya mengalah dan mau menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamanya. Ryeowook tetap mendirikan dinding pertahanannya, hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa melihat diri Ryeowook yang sesungguhnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Ryeowook menghindari nyaris segala hal dalam hidupnya. Demi menjaga hatinya tetap aman, Ryeowook bersedia mengorbankan banyak hal terutama kebahagiaan agar tak merasakan rasa sakit semacam itu lagi. Ryeowook mengunci rapat dirinya dalam ruang rahasia di palung jiwanya, lalu mematahkan kunci itu hingga ia sendiri pun tak bisa keluar dari penjara yang diciptakannya. Maka ketika ibunya kembali bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, Ryeowook hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum tipis tanpa makna.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan benak sibuk membayangkan es krim yang berada di dalam lemari esnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah. Entah pemimpin perusahaan konstruksi macam apa yang harus bekerja hingga selarut ini, namun itulah yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook baru saja melewati meja resepsionis ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Sontak langkah Ryeowook terhenti dan matanya terbelalak. Wanita itu menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. Hwang Miyeong atau biasa disapa Tiffany.

"Apa kabar, Kim Ryeowook?" sapa Tiffany.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Ryeowook dingin.

"Aku baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke negara ini. Karena aku ingat kau juga berada di sini, aku datang untuk menyapamu. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengunHwangiku kapan-kapan dan mungkin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu." sahut Tiffany tenang.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya Donghae oppa bunuh diri. Alasannya bukan karena diriku, bukan?" lanjut Tiffany. Ryeowook berusaha keras tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti iblis di mata Ryeowook. Iblis yang membangkitkan seluruh sisi gelap dalam hidup Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan segala ketenangan yang telah dibangunnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik berteman dengan seseorang sepertimu. Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal." sahut Ryeowook. Ryeowook melangkah menuju mobilnya dan kembali menyusuri jalan. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya, karena tidak saja harus menghadapi ibunya, Ryeowook juga harus bertemu kembali dengan Tiffany. Ryeowook membencinya lebih dari apa pun, karena tanpa sadar Tiffany-lah yang menjadi awal dari seluruh kehancuran hidupnya. Seandainya Donghae tidak mengenalnya lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya Ryeowook tidak mirip dengannya. Seandainya ia tidak berkhianat. Seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya. Satu kata itu terasa amat menyakitkan bagi Ryeowook. Karena kata itu adalah sebuah pengingat betapa tidak berdaya Ryeowook, betapa hancur hidup Ryeowook, juga betapa banyak luka yang tertoreh di jiwa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam. Ia tidak berencana untuk minum, hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat di antara keramaian. Segera setelah Ryeowook masuk, musik yang berdentam-dentam menyambutnya. Ryeowook membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak. Ryeowook tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun ada begitu banyak orang yang mengganggunya. Seperti seorang pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Ryeowook segera berhenti. Ia melangkah keluar dari lantai dansa dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Ryeowook masih tidak sanggup menolerir sentuhan dari pria asing. Ada rasa enggan begitu besar yang bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa jijik tak tertanggungkan. Ryeowook menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Saat ini ia butuh pengalih perhatian dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tubuh yang saling bertumbukan memenuhi kamar hotel mewah itu. Napas yang berat merambati udara, sementara titik-titik keringat membanjiri kedua tubuh yang saat ini tengah bersatu dalam pusaran nafsu. Tak ada erangan apalagi teriakan kepuasan. Mereka hanya berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan.

Ryeowook berusaha keras mematikan pikirannya. Rasa tak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya harus ia musnahkan. Tubuh mungilnya kini berada di bawah tubuh kekar milik Cho Kyuhyun. Teman yang menjadi partnernya untuk bersetubuh sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta semasa kuliah. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, seperti kebencian dalam melakukan seks yang mengikat sekaligus obsesi untuk tetap memegang kontrol. Ketika mereka bersama, mereka saling memenuhi. Tak ingin ikatan, juga tak membiarkan yang lain memegang kontrol. Persetubuhan mereka lebih sering melibatkan pergulatan merebutkan kontrol sebelum akhirnya orgasme menghantam.

Bagi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, itu lebih dari cukup. Mereka saling memercayai dan merasa saling menguntungkan. Segalanya murni tentang kebutuhan fisik semata. Ketika akhirnya mereka mendapat pelepasan, Ryeowook menghela napas lega. Berhubungan intim tak pernah mudah baginya. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang Ryeowook miliki untuk mematikan pikirannya. Karena kebencian mutlak Ryeowook terhadap minuman beralkohol, maka satu-satunya cara baginya hanyalah seks. Ryeowook membutuhkan itu meski ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman ketika melakukannya. Bukan berarti Cho Kyuhyun tidak hebat. Pria itu sangat tampan dan memenuhi kriteria pria idaman seluruh gadis di muka bumi, seandainya saja ia tidak hidup bersama hantu-hantunya. Cho Kyuhyun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, sama seperti Ryeowook, meski Ryeowook tidak tahu apa persisnya.

"Kau sangat kacau hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik selimut untuk Ryeowook.

"Kapan aku tidak kacau? Sama halnya dengan dirimu, bukan?" balas Ryeowook datar.

"Ya. Kita berdua memang kacau." sahut Kyuhyun menyetujui. Dan mereka larut dalam keheningan setelahnya.

 **###**

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Henry. Sejak pulang dari pemakaman kemarin, adiknya itu mengurung diri. Yesung tahu ini merupakan saat yang sulit. Waktu tiga puluh jam yang mereka habiskan dengan keheningan dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Kim—yang membawa tubuh ayahnya—selama perjalanan menuju New York, ditambah pemakaman penuh uraian air mata, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi siapa pun untuk larut dalam kesedihan. Demi Tuhan, Yesung juga merasakan kesedihan yang pekat. Namun apa pun yang terjadi hidup akan terus berjalan, bumi tetap berputar, dan Yesung menyadarinya.

Yesung tahu dengan pasti ia tidak bisa bersedih selamanya. "Kim Henry, bisakah kau membuka pintu? Aku harus bicara denganmu, adik kecil." Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Henry yang rapuh dengan wajah sembab dan pucat. Yesung membawa Henry ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan adiknya sekali lagi menangis di bahunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Henry-ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada untukmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya itu?" bisik Yesung. Henry mengangguk. Menggumamkan terima kasih dengan tersendat. Yesung mengurai pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Henry.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Saeng-i. Merelakan kepergian Appa adalah hal yang sungguh berat. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Namun kita memiliki satu sama lain. Kau dengar? Kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus melanjutkan hidup dan biarkan waktu yang mengurus sisanya." ucap Yesung lembut. Henry kembali mengangguk.

Lalu mereka melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat Hwang Seung Ho—pengacara keluarga Kim —menunggu. Saat untuk membacakan surat wasiat. Baik Yesung maupun Henry tidak tertarik dengan harta atau semacamnya, mereka telah memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup. Namun mereka tetap mendengarkan, tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain. Benar saja, setelah pembagian seluruh aset seperti rumah dan mobil dengan jumlah yang sama, Kim Kangin memberikan satu surat untuk masing-masing anaknya.

Yesung dan Henry segera membuka amplop itu. Selama sesaat mereka terdiam, lalu Henry mulai menangis. Yesung tetap menguatkan hatinya dan membaca dengan seksama.

 _Yesung, putraku_

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menambahkan garam pada lukamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal melalui surat ini, seandainya saja aku tidak sempat mengatakan itu di saat terakhirku. Ketika ibumu meninggal, aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Kau tentu tahu betapa sulit masa itu, bahkan di usiamu yang menginjak tiga tahun, kau telah mengerti. Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan. Apakah kau mengingatnya? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu sedih berkepanjangan, karena aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan kurasa inilah saatnya. Karena itu, aku harap kau dapat menjelaskan hal serupa pada dirimu juga adik kecilmu. Jangan biarkan kepergianku menghalangi langkah kalian. Kau sudah dewasa, Yesung-ah. Aku memercayaimu. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu juga adik kecilmu. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan langsung, kau tentu tahu betapa bangga diriku padamu. Aku bahkan memiliki koleksi lengkap albummu, termasuk edisi bertanda tangan khusus yang hanya ada seratus keping di dunia._

 _Pembacaan isi dari surat wasiatku selanjutnya akan mengubah hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena harus memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukmu, meski aku tahu dengan jelas pilihanmu, aku tahu itu tetap sulit. Dan jika perkiraanku benar mengenai pilihanmu—aku yakin sekali benar—kau bisa memercayai satu orang, Yesung._

 _Percayalah pada Kim Ryeowook._

Yesung menurunkan suratnya dan menatap Tuan Hwang. Meminta pria itu kembali membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya. Poin terakhir.

"Saya memberikan hak/kuasa/kewenangan penuh atas kepemimpinan Kim Property Company, pada siapa pun dari kedua anak saya yang mengajukan diri." ucap Tuan Hwang.

Saat itulah, Yesung benar-benar mengerti bagian terakhir dari surat ayahnya. Yesung dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang sulit ; jika Yesung mengajukan diri maka ia harus melupakan dunia musiknya, sementara jika Yesung diam maka Henry-lah yang harus melupakan dunia tarinya. Semua itu nyaris terlihat seperti jalan buntu. Pilihan apa pun yang diambilnya tak kan memberi kebahagiaan untuknya. Namun salah satu di antaranya akan memberi kebahagian untuk adik kecilnya.

Yesung menarik napas, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ketika menoleh untuk melihat Henry, Yesung tak lagi diselimuti keraguan. Ia tahu ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Saya mengajukan diri." ujar Yesung tegas.

"Oppa!" seru Henry. Tuan Hwang mengangguk. Ia menuliskan keputusan Yesung, lalu berkata akan kembali dalam beberapa jam dengan seluruh berkaspengalihan kekuasaan.

"Yesung oppa, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Mengapa kau mengorbankan hidupmu? Dunia musikmu? Bagaimana dengan konser keliling duniamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya!" seru Henry dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata.

"Henry-ya, ini adalah keharusan yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, termasuk impianmu di dalamnya. Mungkin benar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan konser keliling dunia itu, namun kau bisa melakukannya untukku. Kau mengerti? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu." balas Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung oppa. Maafkan aku." isak Henry. Yesung mengusap kepala Henry lembut, berusaha menampilkan senyum. Namun baik Yesung maupun Henry tahu, senyum itu menyimpan kepedihan di dalamnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Oh Hani***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Seoul, November 2014**

Sekali lagi, Yesung menginjakkan kakinya di Negara salah satu bagian Asia Timur ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sehingga tidak heran jalan yang ia lalui mulai ramai. Yesung meminta sopirnya untuk membawanya langsung ke kantor. Segalanya kini telah berubah dan Yesung harus mulai menyesuaikan diri secepatnya. Yesung tersenyum miris mengingat betapa cepat impian yang dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur. Hanya dengan beberapa panggilan telepon —untuk pembatalan kontrak juga persiapan konser yang disusul dengan sejumlah denda ganti rugi— Yesung resmi menyandang sebutan 'mantan pianis'.

Selama melakukan pembatalan itu Yesung merasa seperti memutilasi dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serpihan demi serpihan harapannya luruh menyentuh ruang putus asa yang ia pikir tak kan pernah disentuhnya. Namun Yesung akan bertahan. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihan. Ia harus segera memulai. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersedih apalagi menyesali keadaan.

Begitu Yesung sampai di gedung megah yang akan menjadi kantor barunya, ia disambut oleh pegawai-pegawai berkedudukan penting di kantor itu. Mereka memperkenalkan diri, memperlakukan Yesung dengan hormat selayaknya bos yang mereka hormati, namun Yesung tahu semua itu palsu. Mereka meragukan Yesung, sang pewaris utama yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bentuk apa pun di bidang konstruksi.

Yesung baru saja menghela napas ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Yesung menekan tombol di sisi kanan meja kerja ayahnya —meja kerjanya, Yesung mengingatkan dirinya—untuk membuka kunci, lalu mempersilakan masuk. Seorang pria berusia awal lima puluhan melangkah masuk dengan membawa setumpuk proposal. Pria itu adalah sekertaris ayahnya. Yesung segera bangkit berdiri untuk membantunya, namun pria itu tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, ia mulai menjelaskan kondisi perusahaan saat ini yang bisa dikatakan stabil.

"Apakah Anda benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebelum ayah saya meninggal?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya. Saya sudah mengabdikan separuh hidup saya di perusahaan ini dan setelah mendengar diagnosis untuk Kim Sajangnim tahun lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah pewaris perusahaan ini datang. Kim Sajangnim menyetujuinya. Pengganti saya akan mulai bekerja besok dan ia adalah seorang gadis cantik berpengalaman. Ia direkomendasikan oleh kantor cabang Singapura karena kerjanya yang rapi juga cekatan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." jawab pria itu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka satu dari sekian banyak proposal di hadapannya dan gerak tangannya terhenti demi sebuah nama yang terasa familiar. Kim Ryeowook. Yesung tahu nama itu. Nama yang menurut ayahnya, bisa ia percaya. Maka tanpa ragu Yesung mengambil jasnya, lalu membawa proposal itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap gadis berpakaian resmi di hadapannya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi gadis itu tersapu riasan tipis yang justru menonjolkan kecantikannya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi, semakin mengukuhkan auranya sebagai gadis yang tak mudah digoyahkan. Gadis itu teguh, namun Yesung tetap dapat merasakan kerapuhannya. Setelah proses memperkenalkan diri lima menit yang lalu, Yesung belum mendengar ada suara apa pun di ruangan bercat kuning gading itu selain suara kertas-kertas yang dibalik.

Yesung memang tidak berpengalaman dalam dunia bisnis, namun Yesung tahu dengan jelas gadis itu mengabaikannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bersedia menatap langsung ke matanya. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu begitu kaku, seakan Yesung telah menyakitinya.

Yesung berdeham, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Yesung sopan. Gadis itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatmu tidak nyaman?" kejar Yesung. Ia dibesarkan dengan segala cinta dan keceriaan bersama adiknya. Dan berakting menjadi orang kaku sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Yesung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari matanya selagi Yesung berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bisnis. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di jurusan itu. Aku benar-benar buta dalam seluruh permasalahan ini dan jika kau berencana menipuku sekali pun, aku yakin tidak akan menyadarinya. Namun dalam surat wasiatnya, ayahku dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dari seluruh koleganya, hanya Kim Ryeowook yang bisa kupercaya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di hari pertama aku bekerja." ucap Yesung sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku tidak mau mengawali perkenalan kita seperti ini. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, hanya saja segala hal yang terjadi hingga detik ini tidak kuharapkan." lanjut Yesung.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Perlakukan spesial karena kau salah satu dari pewaris utama keluarga Kim?" balas Ryeowook sarkastik.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku berharap kau bersedia membantuku untuk mengenali seluruh situasi yang saat ini berlangsung dalam dunia bisnis. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyutujui proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan. Bahkan bila perlu, aku akan menandatanganinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ryeowook mengerjap. Selama sesaat ia merasa kehilangan pegangan.

Pria di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang berada di luar perkiraannya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya akan keluar dari mulut seorang pria. Parahnya lagi, Ryeowook tahu pria itu benar-benar jujur menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dan Ryeowook dapat merasakan dengan jelas kejujurannya.

Melihat tanpa ragu bahwa pria itu menghargainya. Sejak awal melihat Kim Yesung melangkah memasuki ruangannya, Ryeowook tahu hidupnya akan menjadi semakin tak menentu. Ditambah dengan janji yang harus ditepatinya pada mendiang Kim Kangin, tentu Ryeowook tidak bisa menghindar.

Cepat atau lambat, Ryeowook harus melakukan satu hal yang diminta oleh Kim Yesung. Apa pun itu. Lagi pula, penawaran yang diajukan Kim Yesung sangat menguntungkan bagi Ryeowook. Perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkan kerjasama ini. Maka Ryeowook meneguhkan hati.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar segala hal tentang dunia bisnis dalam waktu satu bulan. Namun seperti penawaranmu, kau harus menandatangani kerjasama itu hari ini." balas Ryeowook datar. Yesung tersenyum, menyengat jiwa Ryeowook jauh di dalam sana. Mengoyak hatinya demi satu duka panjang yang sama sekali belum usai.

"Terima kasih, Kim Ryeowook." sahutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum kekanakan itu.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Ryeowook akan bertahan selama satu bulan. Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkan segala hal yang sudah dibangunnya kandas karena satu hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Ryeowook tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap Kim Yesung, karena pria itu sama seperti pria lainnya. Dengan segala yang dimilikinya, Yesung adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Ryeowook hindari dalam hidup. Dan Ryeowook membenci itu lebih dari apa pun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Sajangnim. Saya Hwang Miyeong, namun anda cukup memanggil saya Tiffany." Salam perkenalan itu singkat, formal, dan sopan. Sesuai harapan Yesung. Ini adalah hari keduanya berkerja sebagai pemimpin Kim Property Company dan sejauh ini Yesung masih dalam tahap mempelajari seluruh struktur dasar perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Yesung tersentak ketika menyadari marga sekertaris barunya itu.

"Hwang? Apa kau putri dari Tuan Hwang Seung Ho?" tanya Yesung. Gadis cantik dengan mata coklat pekat memukau juga rambut pirang sempurna itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan ringan selama beberapa saat. Tiffany menceritakan kebaikan ayah Yesung yang memberinya rekomendasi untuk magang di cabang perusahaan Singapura hingga akhirnya ketika lulus, ia langsung direkrut dan bekerja secara resmi di sana.

"Dan aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ayahmu. Itu pasti sangat berat." ucap Tiffany prihatin.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?" balas Yesung. Tiffany membuka agendanya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Yesung. Sementara itu Yesung menyadari keganjilan yang selama ini dirasakannya sejak melihat Tiffany. Selintas lihat, Tiffany sungguh mirip dengan gadis bergaun putih yang dilihatnya di panti asuhan saat itu. Caranya berjalan, berdiri, bahkan menggerakkan tangan. Namun Yesung tahu, Tiffany bukanlah gadis itu ; Tiffany berambut pirang sementara gadis itu berambut hitam. Yesung semakin larut dalam pikirannya, sibuk menebak siapa gadis bergaun putih itu. Karena jika Yesung tahu siapa gadis itu, tanpa ragu ia akan mencarinya dan menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

hyera | Lady Azhura | JonginDO | .1 | belovedkyu | Rnine21 | sushimakipark | deekim

 **.**

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu revie oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih juga yg sudah Favs and Follow.

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon / Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Iseng aja bikin versi baru. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS. **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Kim Yesung melangkah memasuki kantor Ryeowook ketika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Hari ini adalah pertemuan ke tiga mereka dalam minggu ini. Yesung merasa senang memiliki guru sebaik Ryeowook. Bukan sikapnya—karena Ryeowook sungguh gadis tanpa ekspresi terhebat yang pernah Yesung temui—namun kelugasannya dalam menyampaikan hal-hal penting dengan jelas.

Yesung memiliki perkembangan pesat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari setelah ia terjun dalam dunia bisnis konstruksi dan properti.

"Selamat siang, Ryeowook" sapa Yesung seraya duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook tampil dalam balutan baju kerja yang sopan. Rok pensil putihnya hanya satu senti di atas lutut dan kemeja dengan motif bunga dandelion berwarna peach menyempurnakannya. Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai balasan, bersikeras tetap menggeluti donat cokelatnya. Yesung tersenyum. Ia tahu Ryeowook sungguh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Meski sering kali tidak berekspresi, Ryeowook selalu nampak hidup ketika makan. Ryeowook bahkan tidak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau membagi makanannya sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka. Maka dari itu, meski ada tumpukan donat berwarna-warni di hadapannya, Yesung tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju lemari es di sudut kiri ruangannya, lalu meletakkan sekaleng minuman bersoda di hadapan Yesung. Satu lagi keunikan yang dimiliki Ryeowook ; gadis itu hanya menyediakan minuman bersoda atau air mineral dan tanpa ragu mengatakan pada Yesung untuk jangan pernah membawa minuman beralkohol dalam bentuk apa pun ke kantornya.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?" tanya Yesung. "Aku ingin kau menganalisis proposal itu. Pusat perbelanjaan dibagian utara kota mengajukan renovasi besar-besaran dan pihak berwenang sudah menyutujuinya." jawab Ryeowook. Yesung menyesap minumannya, lalu membaca dengan seksama.

"Mereka memiliki tujuan lain dari renovasi ini." ucap Yesung akhirnya. Ryeowook mengangguk, diam-diam mengagumi kecerdasan juga ketepatan analisis Yesung. Sebelumnya Ryeowook meragukan Yesung, karena dengan sikap ramah juga tampilan lahiriah yang mengindikasikan Tuhan sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakannya, Yesung akan bosan dengan pelajaran yang diberikannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Yesung akan berakhir seperti anak-anak para konglomerat itu; hidup dengan menghamburkan uang perusahaan.

Namun kini Ryeowook harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tuan Kim Kangin mengenai putra sulungnya itu benar adanya. Kim Yesung adalah seorang pria pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah. Yah, selama Yesung tidak mencoba mengusiknya, maka Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja. Ryeowook tetap tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya.

Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan Ryeowook untuk menanyakan reaksi Yesung terhadap berbagai keadaan yang mungkin terjadi selama berlangsungnya suatu proyek. Jawaban Yesung selalu logis dan tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau sarankan untuk pembangunan yang dilakukan di atas tempat lain yang sebelumnya berpenghuni? Misalnya pembangunan apartemen di daerah yang dulunya merupakan pemukiman warga asli daerah tersebut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menguatkan citra yang diminta oleh klien?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku akan berusaha menggagalkannya." jawab Yesung.

"Mwo?" balas Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek yang menghapus sesuatu dalam prosesnya. Aku bekerja dalam bidang ini untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang belum ada. Bukan untuk menggantinya." Sahut Yesung tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Kita bekerja sebagai pembangun dan setiap kali kita membangun tentu akan ada hal yang harus dikorbankan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berkorban dalam proses dari pekerjaan ini. Setiap usaha yang kita lakukan tentu mengandung resiko semacam itu. Namun aku akan menggagalkannya dalam artian khusus, seperti yang kau katakan, ketika pembangunan itu dilakukan di atas tanah penduduk asli. Seperti di atas tanah penduduk asli Jung-du, bukan? Aku sempat membaca beritanya kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek itu —tak peduli seberapa besar kerugiannya— karena aku tidak bekerja untuk menghapus budaya." Ryeowook terdiam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Yesung, namun alasan yang dikemukakan Yesung membuat pria itu nampak semakin berbeda di mata Ryeowook. Yesung sungguh-sungguh mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang ini, bahkan dalam waktu singkat, Yesung bisa mengenal budaya asli Korea . Ryeowook tak lagi bisa menyamakan Yesung dengan pria lain dan itu terjadi hanya setelah tiga pertemuan. Ryeowook tak bisa menerjemahkan isyarat hatinya. Ryeowook merasa segala batas yang dibuatnya tidak berlaku terhadap Yesung. Ryeowook takut.

Ponsel Yesung berdering dan setelah mengeceknya, Yesung bersiap pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran besok? Di sini pada jam yang sama?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah coffee shop. Ia masuk, memesan segelas cappucino latte dengan ekstra krim, lalu duduk di sudut kanan dekat jendela. Ia memerhatikan taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini Ryeowook merasa lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, Ryeowook segera menuju coffee shop ini. Ryeowook bahkan membatalkan janji temunya dengan Yesung dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rapat mendadak. Ryeowook larut dalam lamunannya, hingga seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

Ryeowook mendongak dan terbelalak ketika menemukan Yesung tersenyum menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia berusaha keras menutupi rasa terkejut juga malu karena tertangkap basah telah berbohong.

"Minum kopi." jawab Yesung tenang seraya menunjuk kopinya. Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sehingga ia menyuarakan pertanyaan pertama yang melintasi benaknya, "Di mana sopirmu? Tidakkah kau mengajaknya masuk?"

Yesung berdeham, terlihat keras menahan tawa, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin kau lupa, namun aku sudah mendapat izin untuk mengemudi di negara ini. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu, hari di mana kau bertemu denganku di depan gerbang masuk kantormu dan kau hampir menabrakku dari belakang."

Ryeowook menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya. Berapa kali ia harus mempermalukan diri di hadapan pria ini? Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih diam dan kembali memandangi taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana.

Yesung meminum kopinya, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Ryeowook. Yesung memerhatikan Ryeowook bahkan sejak ia belum memasuki coffee shop ini. Meski bingung karena Ryeowook membohonginya, Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya demi melihat tatapan sendu dalam mata cokelat terang gadis itu. Yesung terus menatap Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya mengerti alasan di balik tingkah laku Ryeowook hari ini. Yesung berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke seberang." ajak Yesung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook curiga.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka memakan gadis pecandu kopi manis." jawab Yesung dengan senyum geli. Ryeowook mengabaikan uluran tangan Yesung, namun mengikuti pria itu menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa gadis memerhatikan Yesung, bahkan ada yang menghadang langkahnya dan menawarkan diri secara terang-terangan, namun Yesung hanya tersenyum sopan. Yesung menolak segala perhatian di sekitarnya tanpa terkesan angkuh, membuat para gadis itu semakin gemas melihatnya. Ryeowook memutar mata pada gadis-gadis itu—yang kini memelototinya dengan terang-terangan. Namun Ryeowook tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena melihat Yesung yang begitu tampan dan maskulin, pastinya merusak pertahanan setiap makhluk hidup yang memiliki aset 'V' di tubuhnya.

Yesung merupakan penjelmaan sempurna setiap mimpi para gadis. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang selalu menjadi perhatian Ryeowook, mereka diam. Hanya berdiri menatap ke dalam melalui sela-sela jeruji bersama hembusan angin.

"Kau menyukai taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Yesung. Awalnya Ryeowook hanya mematung, bahkan napasnya terasa berat. Namun perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh keraguan. Meski samar, Yesung tahu fokus Ryeowook saat ini bukan pada dirinya. Yesung menghampiri petugas keamanan di pos jaga sebelah kiri gerbang, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah, lalu dipersilakan masuk. Dalam hati Yesung membuat catatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kecilnya yang sudah mengajarinya bahasa Korea. Satu minggu yang lalu Henry datang ke Korea dan mengatakan akan menemani Yesung untuk menyesuaikan diri di negara ini. Hal itu adalah sebuah tindakan sederhana yang membuat Yesung bersyukur karena adiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ruang penuh gaya yang mengombang-ambing. Ryeowook menyentuh ayunan dengan jemarinya yang terasa kebas. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihat taman kanak-kanak ini dari jauh, akhirnya Ryeowook dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat melihat kembali bagian terpenting darinya, yang hidup menjadi kenangan berharganya.

Yesung memerhatikan Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Segala ekspresi yang melintas di wajah gadis itu tak ada yang dilewatkannya. Bahkan terekam jelas. Pun ketika Ryeowook duduk di ayunan, lalu seulas senyum tipis penuh kerinduan mengembang di bibir merah muda sempurnanya. Yesung merasa melihat sesuatu yang amat indah. Lebih indah dari matahari terbit yang selalu dipujanya.

"Kau hanya harus menghampirinya, Ryeowook." ucap Yesung. Ryeowook menatap Yesung. "Ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau harus menghampirinya. Karena dengan itu kau akan bahagia." Jelas Yesung ringan.

Ryeowook tercekat dan wajahnya memucat. Gadis itu segera bangkit berdiri. Lalu dengan langkah setengah berlari, Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang memanggilnya di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingar-bingar musik yang terdengar di klub malam itu tidak mampu menulikan Ryeowook. Gelas ke tiga diet coke di tangannya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi otaknya yang terus berpacu -tentu saja-, Ryeowook tahu satu-satunya minuman yang bisa mematikan otaknya saat ini adalah minuman yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap dibencinya.

Otaknya masih terus memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Yesung, juga perkataannya yang terasa menampar Ryeowook. Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan menghampiri Ryeowook. Pria itu sudah memerhatikannya sejak Ryeowook memasuki bar. Bahkan meski ada beberapa teman wanita Ryeowook yang lain —dengan pakaian lebih berani pula— pria itu tetap hanya menumpukan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Halo, Cantik. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum percaya diri. Seakan-akan Ryeowook mustahil menolaknya. Jika saja dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Ryeowook akan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ryeowook tidak suka pria asing. Bahkan saat ini pun, Ryeowook merasakan keengganan yang begitu besar. Ryeowook memerhatikan pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. Mungkin kedatangan pria ini bisa membantunya untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Kim Yesung. Bayangan Yesung dengan mata sesegar daun di pagi buta yang tanpa diduga berhasil mengusiknya. Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat Ryeowook harus bisa menghilangkan rasa enggannya itu. Ryeowook harus bisa mengusir hantu yang menakutinya ketika bersentuhan dengan pria asing.

"Silakan." jawab Ryeowook datar. Pria itu duduk di samping Ryeowook, agak terlalu dekat hingga Ryeowook dapat mencium aroma tembakau dari napasnya. Setidaknya bukan alkohol dan Ryeowook bisa menolerirnya. Mereka berada di salah satu meja sudut bagian belakang, sehingga mata-mata penasaran hanya akan melihat kegelapan karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu yang berputar di atas lantai dansa.

"Ok Taecyeon." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Ryeowook hanya membalas singkat, "Kim Ryeowook." Ok Taecyeon memuji kecantikan Ryeowook dan satu percakapan mengalir pada satu sesi ciuman panas. Setidaknya bagi Ok Taecyeon, karena Ryeowook tidak merasakan apa pun. Bibir Ok Taecyeon menjepit bibir Ryeowook dengan rakus. Gerakannya begitu kasar dan lapar, diiringi geraman penuh hasrat. Ryeowook memejamkan mata demi menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam mode panik.

Meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Ok Taecyeon, Ryeowook membawa dirinya yang malam ini berbalut gaun hitam mini mengangkangi Ok Taecyeon. Celana dalam sutranya bertumbukan dengan bagian depan celana jeans Ok Taecyeon. Ryeowook berusaha menelan rasa jijiknya, tetap membiarkan Ok Taecyeon menciumnya. Ok Taecyeon mengerang lebih keras, membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil alih. Otaknya tak lagi bisa diandalkan dan satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti adalah kebutuhannya untuk menyetubuhi Ryeowook dengan kasar dan keras. Menyetubuhi atau disetubuhi, Ok Taecyeon sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa menemukan pelepasan dengan Ryeowook.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia adalah pria yang amat berpengalaman, namun gadis mungil di pangkuannya ini berbeda. Gadis itu mampu membuatnya tak berdaya. "Oh, sial. Kau benar-benar seksi." geram Ok Taecyeon. Mata cokelat terang Ryeowook menggelap melihat reaksi Ok Taecyeon. Alarm tanda bahaya menggema jelas dalam benak Ryeowook. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Ok Taecyeon di tubuhnya, lalu meloncat turun dari pangkuan Ok Taecyeon dengan anggun. Ekspresi wajahnya sedatar permukaan es.

Ok Taecyeon membuka mata protes, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa pun, seorang gadis bergaun ungu menyiramnya dari belakang dengan segelas penuh bir. Kericuhan segera terjadi karena gadis itu berteriak histeris. Ia bahkan mencoba memukul Ryeowook, namun Ok Taecyeon menahannya.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." desis Ok Taecyeon.

"Bajingan! Kau mengkhianatiku tepat setelah melamarku! Keparat! Kau pria kotor!" jerit gadis bergaun ungu itu dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau salah paham." bujuk Ok Taecyeon dengan nada menenangkan.

"Pembohong! Aku melihatmu sejak kau menghampiri pelacur ini! Kalian menjijikkan! Jika aku tidak datang, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya di sini!" balasnya kalut. Ok Taecyeon mencoba menjelaskan, namun gadis itu tak mau mendengarnya dan terus memaki dengan segala kosakata kasar yang dimilikinya.

Ryeowook tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ketika Sungmin dan dua temannya yang lain menghampiri dengan mata terbelalak maksimal, barulah Ryeowook tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mengandung apa pun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Ok Taecyeon-ssi. Ciumanmu buruk dan kau jauh dari harapanku. Kau bahkan tidak berhasil membuatku basah. Semoga kau bisa mendapat pelepasan yang hampir kau dapatkan tadi. Mungkin setelah kau menjinakkan calon istrimu itu. Selamat tinggal." ucap Ryeowook tenang. Ryeowook melangkah menjauhi jeritan gadis bergaun ungu masih dengan satu senyum itu. Senyum yang menjadi lambang kekosongan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis demi kegundahan hatimu semata. Tidak bisakah kau memilih pria lain? Astaga, ada ratusan pria di bar itu, Wookie!" jerit Sungmin di seberang telepon. Ryeowook tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapannya.

Suara Sungmin menggema jelas di telinganya, namun ia tidak peduli. Meski malas mendengar omelan Sungmin, Ryeowook tidak bisa mematikan sambungan telepon karena Sungmin akan murka. Dan percayalah, Sungmin yang murka jauh lebih berbahaya dari induk beruang yang mengamuk. Ryeowook sudah pernah melihatnya.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu ia telah bertunangan?" sahut Ryeowook datar.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya sebelum mulai memperdaya pria itu di bawahmu! Jangan mencoba membela diri, Kim Ryeowook. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Memang pria itu yang menggodamu, namun kau memberinya kesempatan. Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, Minnie eonni. Sungguh. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Bisakah aku kembali menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh? Kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu besok." ucap Ryeowook lelah.

"Mianhae Wookie! Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Kau tahu aku hanya terlalu mendramatisir. Hati-hati, Wookie. Dan jangan berhenti di bar mana pun. Sampai jumpa." balas Sungmin. Ryeowook melepas earphone dengan helaan napas panjang. Titik-titik air mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya dan Ryeowook mengeryitkan kening. Ini sudah tengah malam. Meski tahu bahwa negara beriklim subtropis ini suka menurunkan hujan seenaknya, Ryeowook tidak berharap mendapatkan hujan ketika ia berada di jalan bebas hambatan seperti ini.

Ketika hujan turun semakin deras, Ryeowook kesulitan melihat jalan di depannya. Seakan kesialan tak henti menghampirinya, mobil Ryeowook berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ryeowook keluar dari mobil, melihat ke empat roda bannya yang baik-baik saja, lalu membuka kap mobil. Tidak ada yang nampak aneh bagi Ryeowook, tentu saja, karena ia benar-benar buta mengenai mesin. Ryeowook melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melewatinya, itu pun dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Ketika melihat penunjuk jalan di atasnya, Ryeowook ternganga. Teringat bahwa ia mengambil rute memutar di jalan bebas hambatan ini setelah keluar dari bar tadi. Ia hampir mencapai kota Incheon sementara apartemennya berada di Gangnam. Perjalanannya masih jauh dan hari sudah hampir menjelang pagi.

"Oh, tidak." bisik Ryeowook. Air hujan kini membasahinya dengan sempurna. Gaun hitamnya melekat hingga menyerupai kulit kedua dan Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ia harus bisa mencari cara untuk kembali ke apartemen secepatnya. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia tidak akan panik. Namun Ryeowook takut. Kegelapan adalah hal yang amat dibenci Ryeowook. Bayang-bayang seakan bersiap memangsanya. Membawanya menuju mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan.

"Kim Ryeowook?" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh seketika. Membelalak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tegap dengan wajah rupawan yang tadi siang ditinggalkannya.

Kim Yesung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung seraya menghampiri Ryeowook. Payung hitam di tangannya kini terulur untuk memayungi Ryeowook.

"Mobilku mogok." jawab Ryeowook, tak peduli jika jawabannya tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ambil barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Yesung. Ryeowook mengikuti perintah Yesung, lebih karena terpaksa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan suka atau tidak suka, Ryeowook harus mengakui bahwa hanya Yesung yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Setidaknya Ryeowook tahu Yesung tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Yesung seraya menyalakan pemanas mobil. Ryeowook menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, menggumam terima kasih ketika Yesung menyampirkan jasnya, lalu memberitahu alamat apartemennya.

"Jaraknya hampir dua jam dari sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini, Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya menjalankan mobilku ke sembarang arah." jawab Ryeowook datar. Yesung menggelengkan kepala. Gadis di sisinya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Siang tadi ia ditinggal begitu saja entah atas alasan apa dan kini gadis itu terdampar di sisi berseberangan dari tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan tidak tahu pula.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kita ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Mobil Yesung memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah tak jauh dari pintu keluar tol. Desain rumah-rumah di dalamnya begitu mengagumkan dan tidak ada yang serupa, hingga tanpa sadar Ryeowook terpesona dan hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Kau harus ganti baju. Aku tidak mau kau duduk dengan baju basah kuyup selama dua jam." jawab Yesung.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah kau berganti baju. Ayo turun." Ryeowook tidak mendebat Yesung dan lagi-lagi mengikuti pria itu. Mereka melewati sebuah halaman depan sederhana berumput hijau. Begitu Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya, Ryeowook mendapat suguhan berupa bagian ruang tamu yang terlihat maskulin.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana. Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu." ucap Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan ia melangkah cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu menyalakan air hangat dari shower, Ryeowook mendesah lega. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai meneliti kamar mandi itu. Hanya ada barang-barang kebutuhan dasar, yang kelihatan belum pernah tersentuh. Tentu saja, karena Yesung pasti menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan lamunan Ryeowook. Dengan cepat ia mematikan shower dan mengenakan handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping wastafel. Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, lalu mengintip dari celahnya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang kumiliki. Berikan pakaianmu, aku akan mengeringkannya." kata Yesung seraya mengulurkan sebuah sweetshirt. Ryeowook menerima sweetshirt itu, lalu menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan mengeringkannya sendiri." sahut Ryeowook.

"Aku tunggu di dapur." balas Yesung. Ryeowook menatap bayangannya di cermin dan tersenyum. Ia tampak konyol dengan sweetshirt yang kebesaran dan hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Namun Ryeowook merasa hangat. Aroma yang menguar dari sweetshirt itu juga menenangkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya di mesin cuci.

Setelah itu ia menghampiri Yesung yang sibuk membuat kopi di dapur. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans. Nampak sangat santai dan tetap membuatnya menawan.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman bajunya." ucap Ryeowook seraya duduk di kursi pantry. Yesung meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Ryeowook, mengangguk.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanya Ryeowook membuka percakapan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan. Itu bohong. Ryeowook hanya ingin mendengar suara Yesung, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di hadapannya sungguh nyata.

"Tidak. Aku pergi untuk menemui adikku. Ia datang ke sini satu minggu yang lalu, namun menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jadi setiap kali ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan datang ke apartemen temannya tempat ia menginap." jawab Yesung. Melihat Ryeowook dalam balutan sweetshirtnya membuat Yesung merasa geli. Gadis itu seakan tenggelam di dalamnya, dan nampak begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan meski wajahnya tetap tak terisi ekspresi, Yesung dapat menemukan ketenangan di sana. Ryeowook merasa nyaman dengannya.

Segala pikiran Yesung hancur berantakan ketika Ryeowook turun dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekatinya. Kaki jenjang Ryeowook terekspos dalam cara yang seharusnya ilegal dan jemari mungilnya dicat biru muda. Yesung lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik, lalu menyadari bahwa Ryeowook menanyakan sesuatu.

"Di mana krim dan gula?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Di lemari itu. Biar aku ambilkan." jawab Yesung.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." protes Ryeowook. Ia bersikeras menjangkau lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya. Namun Ryeowook terlalu pendek untuk bisa meraih stoples berisi gula, bahkan setelah ujung-ujung jemari kakinya berjinjit. Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari belakang dengan sigap, lalu meraih stoples itu dengan tangan kanannya. Yesung tidak menyadari gerakan yang telah dibuatnya, hingga ia mendengar napas tercekat Ryeowook dan merasakan lekuk lembut tubuh Ryeowook menempel padanya.

Telapak tangan kirinya berada tepat di bawah payudara Ryeowook, membuat Yesung dapat merasakan dengan jelas bentuknya yang hanya tertutup sweetshirt. Secepat kilat Yesung menarik tangannya, namun ia justru menyentuh puncak payudara Ryeowook. Erangan lembut bergetar di tenggorokan Ryeowook dan Yesung mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ryeowook berbalik dengan pipi bersemburat merah. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan ia tidak sanggup menatap Yesung. Ryeowook tahu dengan pasti Yesung mendengar erangannya.

Namun Yesung tetap melepasnya, bahkan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ketika akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yesung, Ryeowook merasa mulutnya kering. Yesung sedang menatapnya lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan sopan seperti biasanya, namun murni tatapan seorang pria yang menginginkan gadisnya. Selama ini Yesung bahkan tidak pernah melirik bibirnya, selalu menatap matanya tanpa ragu ketika berbicara. Dan kini jantung Ryeowook berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya dengan tatapan. Yesung berdeham, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucapnya dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan. Ryeowook mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengikuti Yesung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

Ryeong9 | .1 | cloudsom | wookiesung | asjklyv | deekim | Baby niz 137 | Lady Azhura | sushimakipark | Ryeomma21 | nesa| babyWook

 **.**

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu revie oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih juga yg sudah Favs and Follow.

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon / Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

Ryeowook melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan langkah gontai. Sungmin yang mengikutinya di belakang seperti biasa membacakan agendanya.

"Wookie, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Proyek pembangunan apartemen di Gangnam-gu terhenti sementara karena kita kekurangan dana. Seperti yang kau tahu, kerjasama kita dengan Kim Property Company tidak termasuk proyek itu. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk mempertahankan proyek itu sebagai proyek tunggal perusahaan kita." ucap Sungmin.

"Dan ini adalah laporan yang diberikan detektif swasta yang kita sewa itu. Hasilnya positif bahwa Luna pelaku penggelapan dana di perusahaan ini. Ia memiliki uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar di rekeningnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih berada di Singapura." lanjut Sungmin seraya meletakkan map berwarna putih di meja Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Sejak membuka mata pagi ini setelah tidur tidak nyenyak selama tiga jam, Ryeowook tahu kesialan akan mengikutinya.

Namun ia tidak menyangka semua akan datang bersamaan seperti ini. Ryeowook meraih map putih di hadapannya. Semakin lama ia membaca, kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Luna adalah wanita yang telah bekerja pada Ryeowook sejak awal Ryeowook membangun perusahaan ini. Wanita itu bahkan rela menghabiskan 16 jam waktunya untuk bekerja. Ia pun sangat jujur, pantang menyerah, juga selalu mendukung Ryeowook. Sulit dipercaya wanita itu mampu mengkhianati Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook harus percaya karena bukti di hadapannya tak terbantahkan.

"Segera pesan tiket pesawat menuju Singapura malam ini. Buat reservasi di hotel yang sama dengan Luna atas namaku. Aku harus mengurus pinjaman dana saat ini, tolong atur ulang jadwalku untuk dua jam ke depan." pinta Ryeowook tegas.

"Kau akan mendatangi Luna?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, sementara Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan ayunan kakinya secara perlahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sementara headphone di telinganya berdentam-dentam dengan jelas. Udara segar memasuki paru-parunya, menenangkan seluruh sarafnya yang begitu tegang sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini.

Namun Yesung masih saja memikirkan Ryeowook. Otaknya tidak mampu berhenti mengingat lekuk tubuh sempurna Ryeowook. Kaki jenjangnya, juga erangan lembutnya. Fantasi Yesung semakin liar ketika menemukan gaun hitam sekaligus pakaian dalam Ryeowook yang ada di mesin cucinya. Mau tak mau, Yesung terus mengulang pola yang sama; membayangkan Ryeowook. Membayangkan bibir Ryeowook di antara bibirnya, kaki Ryeowook melingkari pinggangnya, juga payudara sempurna Ryeowook yang dapat diremasnya hingga erangan itu dapat didengarnya lebih jelas. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat dari hidup selibat selama hampir satu tahun. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Ryeowook hanya karena gairah sesaat. Dan karena itu, Yesung harus memaksa tubuhnya melupakan Ryeowook.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Dari Ryeowook. "Yeoboseo?" ucap Yesung.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan." balas Ryeowook.

"Kau beruntung, aku masih memiliki waktu kosong hingga satu jam ke depan. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantormu? Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi." sahut Yesung. Ryeowook menggumamkan sampai jumpa, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponsel Yesung kembali berdering. Nomornya menunjukkan kantor Ryeowook, membuat kerutan di antara alis Yesung muncul. Yesung menerima panggilan itu dan suara Sungmin terdengar. Setelah menjelaskan dalam satu rangkaian kalimat padu, Sungmin akhirnya menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Yesung yakin. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Tiffany dan meminta penjadwalan ulang untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Tiffany bingung.

"Ya." jawab Yesung dengan senyum dalam suaranya.

Ryeowook mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pekerjaan telah selesai sebelum naik ke pesawat. Satu pesan singkat dari Sungmin masuk tepat sebelum Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya.

Sungmin eonni : _Hati-hati, Wookie. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Singapura. Dan aku harap perjalananmu menyenangkan!_ ;)

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening membaca kalimat terakhir dari Sungmin itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Sungmin memang selalu seperti itu; mendukung Ryeowook dengan penuh keceriaan.

Ryeowook : _Gomawo eonni. Aku hubungi nanti._

Ryeowook mematikan ponsel dan masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Singapura. Ia harus bertemu dengan Luna. Ryeowook berpikir kesempatan ini sangat bagus karena ia bisa menghindari Yesung sementara waktu. Ya, benar. Kim Yesung yang telah merasuki setiap mimpinya dan terus membayangi setiap langkahnya. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa sebabnya, namun ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

Hari ini ketika bertemu dengan Yesung, Ryeowook menyadari bahwa reaksi tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Akhirnya setelah mengatakan maksud dari pertemuan itu —untuk meminjam dana— Ryeowook segera pergi. Yesung pun tidak mencegahnya, hanya tersenyum dengan kilat yang tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam mata coklat gelapnya. Ryeowook mendesah. Lega karena ia bisa pergi dari Yesung selama dua hari penuh. Ia tidak harus menghadapi pria itu, berikut reaksi dirinya sendiri yang aneh, selama kira-kira 48 jam.

"Kim Ryeowook?" Ryeowook mendongak dan mengerjap. Apakah ia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih membayangkan pria itu? Kecuali pria itu bukan bayangan. Pria itu sungguh Kim Yesung. Dan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku harus duduk di kursi 8B." jawab Yesung. Ryeowook memucat. Kursi itu berada tepat di sebelahnya! Yesung duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Seolah tatapan tajam Ryeowook tidak mengusiknya. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaket, terlihat bersiap untuk bersenandung. Ryeowook mengutuki dirinya yang masih saja sempat memerhatikan Yesungr dan memuji tubuh sempurnanya yang hari ini terbalut pakaian semi formal. Ryeowook berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bertebaran, lalu menarik napas. Menghapus segala ekspresi. Kembali menjadi Kim Ryeowook yang kaku.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Ryeowook dingin. Yesung menoleh. Sejenak terdiam dan tenggelam dalam mata cokelat terang gadis di sisinya. Namun mata itu tak bercahaya. Mata itu mematikan segala ekspresi yang ada.

"Mengapa aku harus mengikutimu?" balas Yesung santai.

"Karena entah atas alasan apa kau selalu berada di sekitarku." sahut Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa pelan, "Tidakkah sekertarismu memberitahu? Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menemui salah satu pegawaimu yang melakukan korupsi. Ia berpikir kau mungkin akan kesulitan dan membutuhkan tenaga seorang pria, maka di sinilah aku sekarang." jawabnya lugas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujuinya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, juga perusahaanku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." sahut Ryeowook defensif.

"Jika kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan tadi siang tidak perlu aku pertimbangkan, bukan? Karena jawabannya sudah jelas." jalas Yesung tenang. Ryeowook mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi satu garis lurus. Jawaban Yesung begitu tepat hingga Ryeowook tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Perjalanan yang diharapkannya damai telah bermetamorfosa menjadi mimpi buruk. Karena orang yang ingin dihindarinya kini justru duduk tepat di sisinya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar. Hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada melunak. Yesung tersenyum.

Setelah diam sesaat, Ryeowook bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pinjaman dana yang kuajukan?"

Senyum Yesung melebar, lalu ia menjawab, "Masih kupertimbangkan." Ryeowook mendengus tanpa sadar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Yesung dan sibuk memuntahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sementara Yesung mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa geli tanpa suara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Singapura, November 2014**

Ryeowook baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum membuka pintunya, Ryeowook tahu orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Kim Yesung. Ryeowook berencana untuk menemui Luna pagi ini dan Yesung bersikeras untuk menemaninya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." ucap Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi juga." balas Yesung santai. Ryeowook mengunci kamar hotelnya, lalu memasukkan kartunya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Ryeowook melangkah menuju lift dan menekan angka sembilan belas.

Begitu sampai, Ryeowook melangkah menuju kamar di lorong sebelah kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 1029. Ryeowook sudah membaca laporan dalam map putih itu dengan seksama. Meski sudah bisa menebak, Ryeowook tetap harus memastikannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita berusia 5 tahun diatasnya yang sangat dipercayai Ryeowook. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu —Luna— tersenyum sendu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya." ucapnya pelan. Ryeowook hanya diam.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu, lalu menyerahkan diriku kepada pihak berwajib. Namun sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau mau ikut?" lanjut Luna. Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook, masih tetap dalam mode diam.

Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Yesung tidak melihat alasan Sungmin begitu mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. Wanita yang menjadi pelaku korupsi itu pun tidak terlihat berbahaya. Yesung justru menemukan kepedulian nyata antara Ryeowook dan wanita itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Luna membawa mereka menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Ryeowook mendekat pada jendela yang ada di pintu, melihat ke dalam di mana seorang gadis kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"Putriku terdiagnosis memiliki kanker otak satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dokter berkata putriku bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara. Aku sudah mengorbankan segala hal. Namun tiba-tiba saja kondisinya memburuk. Kanker itu begitu cepat menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku." ujar Luna dengan isakan tertahan.

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya mulai berkabut. Semua ini berada di luar perkiraannya. Ia tidak mengira Luna, wanita yang sangat ia kagumi karena kekuatannya untuk menjadi orangtua tunggal tanpa sanak saudara tersisa, ternyata harus mengalami hal berat lagi. Ryeowook tahu persis seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Luna. Hanya putrinya —yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur— yang Luna miliki.

Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook tega merenggut sisa waktu yang mereka miliki hanya karena setumpuk uang? Ryeowook tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum air matanya mengalir, Ryeowook memeluk Luna, lalu berkata, "Kau dipecat, Luna-ssi. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantor. Dan semoga putrimu mendapat keajaiban. Aku mengharapkan segala hal terbaik untukmu. Selamat tinggal." Setelah itu Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung yang membeku di sisinya dan melangkah secepat kaki membawanya menjauhi suara isak tangis Luna. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa tertahan, membuat Ryeowook membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Yesung yang lepas dari rasa terpana segera menarik Ryeowook ke lorong yang sepi. Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di bahunya. Kini Yesung mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari kekhawatiran Sungmin. Yesung tahu tanpa ragu, bahwa kekhawatiran itu benar adanya. Karena Kim Ryeowook adalah gadis yang rapuh. Dengan hati baik dan murni, namun berbalut luka.

 **Seoul, November 2015**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Ryeowook. Yesung yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Ryeowook dengan canggung selama sesaat, lalu perlahan Yesung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Selamat beristirahat." balas Yesung ringan. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah menangis entah berapa lama, akhirnya Ryeowook dapat mengendalikan diri dan meminta maaf pada Yesung. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengejar penerbangan yang tersisa di hari itu dan Yesung menyetujuinya.

Ryeowook benar-benar bersyukur pria itu bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya semua menjadi lebih tertanggungkan. Atas alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Ryeowook merasa kehadiran Yesung semacam penyembuh baginya. Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pikiran macam apa itu? Baru saja kurang-lebih 24 jam yang lalu, Ryeowook berusaha keras menghindari Yesung. Namun kini ia justru mengharapkan sebaliknya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan dirinya? Ryeowook melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya meraba dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu.

Begitu lampu menyala, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Ryeowook adalah sebuah kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang bertengger manis di meja kaca ruang tamunya. Ryeowook meraih kotak itu dan membaca sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ditulis oleh Sungmin.

 _Seseorang mengirimkan ini ke kantor. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus, melihat bungkusnya yang cantik. Segera hubungi aku begitu kau membukanya! Aku juga penasaran_.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan membaca catatan yang sangat khas Sungmin itu, lalu perlahan menarik pita yang melilit kotaknya dan membuka tutupnya. Seketika tawa Ryeowook berganti menjadi jerit ketakutan. Secara refleks tangannya menjatuhkan kotak itu, hingga isinya terlempar keluar. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor 2, panggilan cepat untuk Sungmin.

Ketika suara mengantuk Sungmin menyapa, Ryeowook berkata, "Isinya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bagus, eonni."

"Mwo? Wookie, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Apa yang tidak bagus?" Namun Ryeowook tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena matanya terus terpaku pada sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang kini tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon / Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit Hyoya eonni. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Tiffany memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Sepatu berhak setinggi sepuluh sentimeter, ditambah rok ketat yang jatuh tepat di pertengahan pahanya merupakan perpaduan yang pas. Tiffany melirik jam di mejanya, jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka sembilan. Maka Tiffany melepas blazernya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sehingga ketika ia menunduk nanti, branya yang berwarna hitam akan terlihat jelas.

Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja dengan Kim Yesung, Tiffany menemukan bahwa bosnya itu sangat berbeda. Dengan ketampanan menyerupai patung dewa yunani, keahlian untuk menjadi profesional di bidang yang baru digelutinya dalam waktu singkat, juga kekayaannya yang hampir menyilaukan, mustahil Tiffany melepaskan pandangan dari bosnya itu.

Tiffany harus mendapatkannya. Langkah yang diambil Tiffany hari ini bisa dikatakan yang paling berani. Karena selama ini Tiffany sudah berusaha keras menggoda Yesung melalui gerakan atau kalimat ambigu, namun tetap saja ia tidak mendapat respon. Parahnya lagi, Yesung seperti tidak menyadarinya. Yesung sungguh tidak memperhatikannya.

Namun hari ini akan berbeda. Yesung tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya. Begitu Yesung keluar dari lift, Tiffany segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya. Yesung hanya melemparkan senyum tipis, tetap sibuk berbicara di ponselnya. Tiffany mengikuti langkah Yesung, lalu mulai membacakan agendanya ketika Yesung menurunkan ponselnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah untuk pertemuan di jam setelah makan siang dan selanjutnya." ucap Tiffany seraya meletakkan iPadnya di meja kerja dan membungkuk dengan gerakan sensual. Bra hitamnya juga sesuatu yang tidak tertampung di dalamnya terlihat jelas.

Namun Yesung justru melarikan jarinya di atas iPad Tiffany dan mengatur jadwalnya yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu Yesung kembali meraih ponselnya, tetap tidak mendongak untuk menatap Tiffany. Yesung mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan senyum mengembang, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sampai saat makan siang. Terima kasih, Tiffany-ssi." ucap Yesung sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia pergi dengan langkah tergesa namun menyiratkan rasa gembira juga semangat yang menggebu. Tiffany yang sadar dari rasa tercengang, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang seraya mengancingkan kembali blusnya. Kali ini ia gagal, namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Karena Tiffany Hwang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook menyipitkan mata demi mendengar ucapan pria tampan bermata coklat gelap di hadapannya. Ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu serius, Ryeowook menghela napas.

"Jadi kau mengusulkan untuk memasukkan proyek itu ke dalam kerjasama baru perusahaan kita? Kau meminta supaya proyek itu menjadi atas nama perusahaan kita?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Yesung mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu menjawab, "Pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan sangat besar, Ryeowook-ssi. Menurutku solusi terbaik demi keuntungan kita bersama adalah dengan menggabungkan perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Jika kau tidak menyetujui usulku ini, maka kau bisa mengajukan pinjaman dana itu ke bank setempat—yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan pinjaman sebesar itu untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen." Ryeowook tak bisa berkutik. Semua yang dikatakan Yesung benar dan Ryeowook hanya memiliki satu pilihan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengaplikasikan ajaranku. Kau tahu, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengajarimu taktik ini." ucap Ryeowook akhirnya.

Yesung tertawa, kemudian membalas, "Kau seharusnya bangga. Itu berarti kau telah sukses mengajariku." Selama sesaat Ryeowook terpana melihat tawa geli yang mewarnai wajah Yesung. Sebelum otaknya kembali memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, Ryeowook mengajak Yesung untuk mendatangi lokasi proyek itu. Proyek yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook kembali menjadi Ryeowook dalam mode tanpa ekspresi.

Namun Yesung yang mencuri pandang selama perjalanan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ryeowook. Gadis itu terlihat tidak tenang. Ada hal yang membebaninya hingga pandangan mata cokelat terang itu sering kali tidak terfokus.

Ketika mereka sampai di lokasi proyek, Ryeowook memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum ramah bernama Shin Shindong kepada Yesung. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu mulai berjalan sambil memerhatikan bangunan yang saat itu terhenti pembangunannya pada tingkat empat. Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam diam sementara gadis itu tetap sibuk berbincang. Sekali lagi, Yesung menemukan ketidakfokusan dalam mata Ryeowook. Seolah benak gadis itu sedang berkelana sementara raganya tertinggal. Yesung masih memikirkan keanehan Ryeowook ketika tiba-tiba saja nada suara Ryeowook meninggi. Yesung yang hanya mengerti beberapa kata dari kalimat berbahasa Korea yang itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo, kita harus ke lantai empat." ajak Ryeowook.

"Apa?" balas Yesung.

Namun Ryeowook tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Gadis itu justru melangkah menaiki alat pengangkut barang. Yesung tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti gadis itu, yang terlihat santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh fakta bahwa kini mereka berada sepuluh meter dari tanah dan alat yang membawa mereka naik menyerupai lift tanpa pengaman apa pun di sekitarnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa angka empat berarti kematian dalam bahasa Jepang?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak percaya mitos semacam itu." jawab Ryeowook tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala proyek itu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ia bersikeras bahwa kita hanya membutuhkan dua orang petugas K3—Kesehatan dan Keselamatan Kerja. Kau tahu setiap proyek besar seharusnya memiliki minimal dua puluh orang. Aku mengatakan itu dan ia tidak setuju. Ia justru menantangku untuk menaiki alat ini hingga lantai empat. Jika aku tidak menemukan bahaya, maka ia benar dan aku tidak bisa mengatur kebijakannya sebagai kepala proyek di sini." jawab Ryeowook datar.

Mereka telah sampai di lantai empat. Yesung yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook tak memiliki waktu untuk memarahi reaksi spontan Ryeowook yang menerima taruhan konyol itu. Yesung segera melangkah memasuki lantai gedung, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ryeowook.

Belum sempat Ryeowook melangkah, alat yang menjadi pijakannya bergetar. Satu tali penopang di sisi kanan putus, diikuti oleh tali lainnya. Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ryeowook bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan langkahnya. Ia hanya sempat menjerit, melihat tanah yang kini tertutup reruntuhan alat pengangkut itu.

Ryeowook mendongak. Menemukan tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman Yesung. Pria itu bernapas dengan cepat, namun pegangannya mantap. "Jangan lepaskan." bisik Ryeowook panik.

"Tidak akan pernah." balas Yesung. Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan serangan paniknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan hanya mengernyit ketika Yesung mengangkatnya, menimbulkan gesekan perih di sepanjang lengannya.

Dengan sigap Yesung menarik Ryeowook menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu mereka berdua terduduk lemas, diiringi napas yang berkejaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mencoba mengenyahkan air mata bodohnya, menolak menjawab Yesung. Ia justru sibuk memeriksa pakaiannya. Kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rok sebatas lutut berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada masalah dengan roknya, namun kemejanya memiliki lubang besar di bagian kanan, memungkinkan setiap mata memandang langsung pada dirinya.

Ketika sibuk mencari cara untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah kemeja tersampir di bahunya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan menemukan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun mengenakan pakaianku." ucap Yesung meyakinkan. Ryeowook menunduk. Itu sama sekali bukan penyebab keresahannya. Pemandangan Yesung tanpa pakaian menutupi dada bidangnya yang membuat Ryeowook resah. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung berharap Ryeowook tidak akan terpengaruh akan hal itu? Demi Tuhan, meski ia hampir mati beberapa saat yang lalu, hormon konyolnya tidak lantas absen.

"Aku rasa mitos itu benar." Ujar Ryeowook kemudian. Tanpa diduga Yesung tertawa. Pria itu berpindah ke hadapan Ryeowook, lalu mengancingkan kemejanya yang kebesaran di tubuh Ryeowook. Saat mendengar Ryeowook meringis, Yesung segera menggulung lengan kanan kemejanya dan menemukan kulit terbuka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Yesung segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan berbicara dengan suara tegas. Ia meminta bantuan untuk segera datang. Yesung menghela napas, "Mereka mengatakan sedang mengusahakannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga bantuan datang. Kau bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Menit berlalu sementara mereka duduk berdampingan.

Suara riuh yang terdengar dari bawah membuat mereka tahu bahwa orang-orang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menolong mereka. Ironisnya, gedung itu hanya memiliki tangga hingga lantai tiga dan satu-satunya alat yang bisa membawa mereka ke lantai empat baru saja meluncur jatuh tanpa hambatan.

Kurang responsifnya tim medis di Korea pun menjadi alasan tambahan bagi Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk menunggu lebih lama. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerjap. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bagaimana kau tahu? "Aku tahu. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dan sebagainya. Kau bahkan menerima tantangan konyol kepala proyek itu. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan wanita yang kemarin kau temui?" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan." jawabnya.

Hening sesaat. Yesung memerhatikan gadis cantik di sisinya itu, tahu bahwa jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Yesung tidak pernah menyukai kebohongan.

Namun ada sesuatu tentang Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung merasa ia harus memakluminya dan tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ryeowook. Pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dapat dijawabnya, dan lebih dari apa pun, Ryeowook bersedia.

Ryeowook ingin Yesung tahu bahwa ayah Yesung—Kim Kangin—adalah pria yang hebat. "Profesor Kim Kangin adalah dosen tamu di kampusku. Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah memerhatikan apa pun. Aku gagal di setiap kelas yang kuambil. Aku ingin menyerah meski saat itu masih semester pertama, namun Professor Kim memberi sebuah kalimat di balik kertas ujianku yang bernilai F. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras dan lebih keras lagi, agar aku bisa berhasil." jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa yang ditulisnya?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Ia bahkan memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Ryeowook tak mampu berpikir saat otot-otot di perutnya bergerak sinkron mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Pria ini mencoba membunuhku, batin Ryeowook gemas.

"Wookie?"

"Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya." jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Yesung mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan hal yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu. Jadi jangan menanyakannya." lanjut Ryeowook. Obrolan ringan itu terus mengalir. Ryeowook bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali, tak menyadari bahwa Yesung merekamnya dengan pasti. Hingga tanpa sadar, berharap bahwa saat ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Meski aku belum pernah sekali pun berbicara secara langsung dengannya, ia telah membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku harap ia bahagia di sana." ucap Ryeowook tulus.

"Aku harap begitu." sahut Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Ia meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Aku masih berusia tiga tahun, namun setidaknya aku sempat mengenalnya. Ia sangat cantik dan selalu membuatkanku segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur. Ia tidak pernah membacakan buku cerita, namun ia akan bernyanyi. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mencintai musik. Karena aku merasa ia hidup ketika aku memainkan musik." jawab Yesung ringan.

"Kau mencintai adikmu."

"Ya. Ia adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Meskipun ia sangat berisik dan mudah menangis, ia tetap sempurna bagiku." Ryeowook menunduk demi mendengar jawaban itu.

Pun saat dilihatnya senyum itu terpatri di wajah tampan Yesung, Ryeowook kembali merasa hatinya terkoyak. Namun kini, di samping perih yang menyelimuti, perlahan Ryeowook merasakan hal lain. Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan kuat. Sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ia abaikan, namun tak pernah sekali pun mampu ditepisnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." ujar Yesung tersadar.

"Ya. Itu bukan pertanyaan." gumam Ryeowook. Sesaat mereka terkurung dalam keheningan.

Gaya yang menarik diri mereka terasa semakin kuat. Ryeowook tidak mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh, karena matanya menatap lekat bibir penuh milik Yesung yang hanya beberapa senti jauhnya. Ryeowook lelah menghindar. Ryeowook menginginkan Yesung.

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Menyentuh rahang Yesung yang terpahat sempurna, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Yesung adalah replika dari malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Mata coklat gelapnya terasa menembus hati Ryeowook. Memerangkap dalam ruang di mana hanya Yesung yang sanggup menariknya.

Jari telunjuk Ryeowook menyentuh bibir bawah Yesung. Terasa lembut, namun kuat. Memberinya bayangan-bayangan yang tak seharusnya dibayangkan. Namun Ryeowook tak kuasa menolak. Napasnya semakin menderu bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang mendekat. Sementara Yesung membeku seutuhnya. Tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya dapat takluk begitu mudah hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Rasanya memabukkan, namun meningkatkan kesadaran. Yesung tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, takut merusak momen entah apa yang terasa intim di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecahkan pesona yang membalut Ryeowook dan Yesung. Beberapa orang dengan seragam khas tim medis mendekati mereka, lalu mulai mengobati luka Ryeowook. Sesaat mereka berpandangan namun kali ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, Ryeowook kembali menghindar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Desember 2015**

Ryeowook menutup laptopnya dengan helaan napas berat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Ryeowook masih tidak ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pasti kelelahan.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Ryeowook menghabisnya seluruh waktunya dengan bekerja terus-menerus di kantor. Tepatnya sejak kejadian di lokasi proyek itu. Ryeowook merasa harus mengeluarkan Yesung dari seluruh system tubuhnya, terutama otaknya. Ryeowook tidak boleh tertarik pada Yesung. Perasaan itu terlarang untuknya, karena Ryeowook tidak seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk apa pun. Maka dari itu, kini Ryeowook mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari Yesung. Dengan seribu satu alasan, Ryeowook akhirnya berhasil meminimalisir jumlah pertemuannya dengan Yesung. Kini mereka hanya berhubungan melalui telepon atau e-mail.

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar dengan nama 'Sungmin eonni' tercantum di layarnya. Sahabatnya itu mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu untuk pulang ke New York, karena seperti biasa adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada di sekolah menengah atas itu membuat keributan dan Sungmin bertugas sebagai penenang di keluarganya.

"Hai, Minnie eonni. Bagaimana keluargamu?" sapa Ryeowook seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Penuh dengan drama. Kau tahu seperti apa adikku dan bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mereka berdua adalah perpaduan mematikan. Ayahku bahkan sudah menyerah sejak aku masih transit di Korea Selatan. Jadi kau bisa membayangkan keadaan seperti apa yang menyambutku ketika aku sampai di rumah." balas Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Aku harap kau segera kembali." sahut Ryeowook.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Wookie? Suaramu terdengar sedikit aneh."

Ryeowook berdeham, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Tenang saja, eonni."

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku akan minum obat sebelum tidur nanti." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, tidak. Wookie, kau dalam masalah. Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin? Kau harus segera memanggil doktermu. Atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Ryeowook menelan ludah ketika mengerti maksud Sungmin. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali Ryeowook kelelahan dan diikuti sederet gejala yang kini dirasakannya, Ryeowook akan jatuh sakit. Bukan sakitnya yang Ryeowook takutkan, namun mimpi buruk yang menyertainya. Ryeowook selalu terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya kenyataan itu. Membangkitkan kembali setiap jeritan memilukan yang pernah didengarnya. Menyayatkan kembali luka yang menghancurkannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, eonni. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatasinya." ucap Ryeowook lalu memutuskan sambungan. Ryeowook keluar dari kantornya dan menelepon taksi. Ia harus meninggalkan mobilnya. Rasa pusing yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi. Ryeowook bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan alamat apartemennya pada sopir taksi.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di apartemen, Ryeowook segera mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dan mengganti bajunya. Ryeowook baru saja berencana untuk naik ke tempat tidur, ketika belnya berbunyi. Ryeowook mengeluh kesal, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Langkahnya semakin tak terarah dan pandangannya sulit untuk terfokus. Ryeowook bahkan merasa kenop pintunya ada tiga. Ketika akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu, Ryeowook mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Itulah hal yang diingat Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung menyelimuti Ryeowook, lalu menghela napas. Dalam hati merasa bersyukur karena telah datang tepat waktu. Gadis itu pingsan tepat setelah membuka pintu untuknya. Yesung menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Ryeowook, hanya duduk menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook mulai bergerak. Yesung menyadari ada setetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Ryeowook menangis.

"Wookie." panggil Yesung seraya menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Kau menyakitiku, Donghae oppa." isak terpaku. Bukan karena demam tinggi yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Ryeowook, namun nada terluka yang amat jelas di antara isak tangis itu. Ryeowook tidak bermimpi. Ryeowook pernah mengalami hal itu. Ryeowook pernah tersakiti.

Firasat Yesung selama ini benar adanya. Ryeowook adalah gadis yang rapuh. Ada tangis yang mengkristal di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada isak tertahan dalam kebisuannya. Mungkin itu yang selama ini menahan Yesung untuk selalu berlaku hati-hati terhadap Ryeowook. Karena Yesung tahu, Ryeowook dapat pecah berkeping-keping setiap saat.

Yesung melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengompres dahi Ryeowook dan menjaga gadis itu sepanjang waktu. Ketika matahari akhirnya terbit, Yesung menghubungi dokter. Dokter itu datang tak lama kemudian. Memeriksa Ryeowook dengan cekatan, lalu memberikan resep obat yang harus ditebus Yesung.

"Wookie, aku harus menebus obatmu. Aku tidak akan lama." bisik Yesung seraya merapikan anak rambut di wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tetap tertidur. Sejak semalam pun Ryeowook tidak terbangun. Hanya terus mengigau.

Saat Yesung kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Ryeowook. Suaranya hampir mencapai nada histeris. "Hentikan! Jangan! Pergi dariku!" Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dengan tergesa. Melihat gadis itu meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu!" jerit Ryeowook. Yesung memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, memaksanya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Ini aku. Yesung. Kau baik-baik saja, Ryeowook. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." bisik Yesung menenangkan. Ryeowook masih terisak-isak, namun ia tidak menolak ketika Yesung memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Kim Ryeowook. Tidak akan pernah." lanjut Yesung sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah Ryeowook tenang, Yesung memintanya untuk meminum obat dan kembali tidur. Yang mengejutkan, Ryeowook menuruti semua itu tanpa protes sedikit pun. Yesung mulai mengurus jadwalnya yang berubah drastis. Karena kondisi Ryeowook yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ia tinggal, maka Yesung melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop juga koneksi internet. Yesung sama sekali tidak mengeluh; ia terlalu cemas untuk bisa mengeluhkan tentang apa pun.

Menjelang senja, Yesung memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu nama yang dibisikkan Ryeowook dalam tidur gelisahnya membayangi Yesung. "Yesung-ssi, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak begitu baik. Ia masih tidur saat ini. Aku rasa firasatmu selalu benar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Aku langsung datang ke apartemennya setelah mendapat telepon darimu dan ia pingsan tepat setelah membukakan pintu untukku." jawab Yesung.

"Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Kau tahu Ryeowook hanya memiliki aku di kota itu." balas Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengusikku." sahut Yesung. Lalu ia menceritakan mimpi-mimpi Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya."

"Siapa Donghae?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin menjawab, "Ryeowook membutuhkan bantuan. Ia harus diselamatkan, Yesung-ssi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menderita. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan Yesung yang termangu menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku membencimu! Pergi!" jerit Ryeowook. Yesung langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Hampir menyerupai gerak refleks. Begitu mendengar jeritan gadis itu, tubuh Yesung bergerak dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bersamaku, Wookie. Aku akan menjagamu." Kali itu, di tengah sinar mentari yang menembus melalui celah dari tirai yang tak tertutup rapat, Yesung menyadari fakta yang selama ini begitu gamblang dibisikkan hatinya. Fakta yang membuatnya begitu peduli terhadap Ryeowook. Fakta yang memaksanya untuk terus berada di sekitar gadis rendah ekspresi itu, tak peduli apa yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk menjauhkannya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Yesung sungguh peduli pada Ryeowook. Yesung ingin mengenal Ryeowook. Ingin menjaga Ryeowook. Ingin memberikan warna dalam hidup Ryeowook. Juga ingin berbagi segalanya dengan Ryeowook. Kim Yesung ingin memiliki Kim Ryeowook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon / Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, sehat seutuhnya, dan Ryeowook mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu." Sungmin mendesah. Menutup agendanya dengan putus asa.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain-main, Wookie. Jadwalmu sangat padat. Aku membutuhkan Kim Ryeowook. Di mana ia berada saat ini?" ucap Sungmin.

"Aku di sini. Maafkan aku, eonni." sahut Ryeowook. Sungmin menarik kursi di hadapan Ryeowook, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Wookie." bujuk Sungmin lembut. Ryeowook tahu. Tentu saja. Enam tahun persahabatan mereka telah membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan hanya Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang menjadi hantu berjalan dalam hidup Ryeowook.

"Aku tertarik pada Kim Yesung." aku Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya gadis bodoh ini bersedia mengakuinya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" balas Sungmin.

"Itu terasa menakutkan bagiku, eonni." sahut Ryeowook.

"Kim Yesung-ssi adalah pria yang baik. Aku berani bersumpah ia juga tertarik padamu, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mau menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti itu, bukan? Aku tahu bagian terburuknya, Wookie. Ia berbeda dengan seluruh pria itu. Ia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau ingat." Ucap Sungmin hati-hati. Ryeowook mematung. Tubuhnya menegang seolah kalimat Sungmin melukainya.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Dengar, Wookie. Kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang dilakukannya untukmu. Ia menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali, kau tahu? Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit kebaikannya itu kau akan merasa lebih tenang." Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kim Yesung.

 _Hanya terima kasih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung menatap tak percaya ponselnya yang kini bergetar. Nama yang tercantum di layarnya yang membuat Yesung merasa ada masalah dengan penglihatannya. _Kim Ryeowook_. "Hai, Ryeowook." sapa Yesung.

"Emm, hai. Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu, untuk menyelamatkanku di gedung itu juga telah merawatku ketika aku sakit. Terima kasih." ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung menegakkan bahunya, tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk menggoda gadis itu terbit dalam hatinya. Tak peduli pada meeting yang kini masih berlangsung di ruang konferensi, Yesung memutuskan untuk memperlama percakapannya ini. "Kau benar-benar berterima kasih? Aku tidak merasa kau benar-benar seperti itu." sahut Yesung datar.

Terdengar helaan napas, lalu Ryeowook kembali berbicara, "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Kim Yesung-ssi."

Kali ini Yesung tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu. "Maukah kau makan malam denganku?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Setidaknya aku tahu kau benar-benar berterima kasih."

Kembali terdengar helaan napas. "Baiklah." jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan." balas Yesung. Ryeowook menggumam.

Tepat sebelum sambungan diputuskan, Yesung melanjutkan, "Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai, ini bukan kencan. Sampai jumpa, Ryeowook."

Yesung kembali memasuki ruang konfrensi, namun fokusnya tak ada di sana. Yesung sibuk memikirkan ke mana ia harus membawa Ryeowook untuk makan malam. Yesung tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa seperti makan malam romantis di restoran mewah. Yesung ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk Ryeowook. Yesung tersentak ketika menyadarinya. Rambut hitam itu. Tubuh semampai dengan tatapan teguh namun terkesan rapuh. Sang gadis bergaun putih, yang telah membuat Yesung terpesona. Ternyata selama ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sambil menertawai kebodohannya dalam hati, Yesung memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Ia tahu ke mana akan membawa Ryeowook malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook, letakkan kaus itu! Kau tidak akan mengenakan pakaian lain selain gaun! Kau akan makan malam dengan Kim Yesung, bukan pergi ke minimarket!" omel Sungmin dari pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Ia mengatakan ini bukan kencan dan aku harus memakai sesuatu yang nyaman. Jadi aku memilih kaus dan jins. Itu cukup bagus, bukan?" sahut Ryeowook tak peduli.

Sungmin menyipitkan mata, "Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya muak padamu, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Kalau begitu letakkan kaus itu dan pakai gaun ini." Ryeowook melirik gaun yang diulurkan Sungmin. Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna kuning lembut dan memiliki lengan sebatas siku. Ryeowook mendesah. Tahu bahwa sekali lagi, Sungmin berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Lagi pula Ryeowook tidak tahu ke mana Yesung akan membawanya, sehingga meminimalisir 'salah kostum' tidak ada salahnya dilakukan.

"Baiklah. Sementara aku berganti pakaian, maukah kau memilihkan sepatunya?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin bersorak kegirangan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Ryeowook telah mengenakan gaun kuning itu dengan sepasang sepatu beralas datar berwarna senada. Rambutnya tergerai sempurna, sementara wajahnya bersih tanpa bahkan tidak mau memakai pelembab bibir. Ryeowook tampil sederhana, apa adanya, namun tetap cantik luar biasa.

"Kim Yesung akan jatuh cinta padamu." desah Sungmin dengan ekspresi penuh mimpi. Ryeowook memutar matanya.

Yesung menjemputnya tepat pada pukul delapan dan mereka berkendara dalam keheningan. Setelah Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman dengan pagar putih sebatas pinggang, Ryeowook tersenyum. Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke panti asuhan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook, Yesung tahu ia tidak salah. Ia telah menemukan gadis bergaun putihnya. "Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu." Ajak Yesung bersemangat.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju halaman belakang yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat makan malam dan dipenuhi oleh seluruh anak panti asuhan. Anak-anak itu menyambut dengan pekikan riang, lalu segera menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan senyum tanpa beban.

Malam berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Canda tawa yang mengisi halaman belakang itu terasa tanpa akhir. Ryeowook terus tersenyum, sementara Yesung sibuk menenangkan anak-anak yang memintanya bermain piano.

Ketika Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi menantang, barulah Yesung menyanggupinya. Yesung membuka penutup tuts piano. Melemaskan jemarinya, lalu menatap Ryeowook. Dilihatnya gadis itu sibuk melerai anak-anak yang memperebutkan tempat di sisinya. Pertikaian itu berakhir dengan keputusan Ryeowook untuk meletakkan anak-anak itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan senyum tipis, Yesung mulai melarikan jari-jarinya.

Lagu ini adalah sebuah alunan nada yang menghantui Yesung selama beberapa hari terakhir. Lagu yang Yesung yakin tercipta untuk Ryeowook. Karena gadis itulah sumber inspirasinya. Yesung membiarkan setiap nada menghanyutkannya, tak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook terpana. Begitu nada terakhir terurai oleh angin, tepuk tangan terdengar serempak. Ryeowook bahkan membiarkan senyum kagumnya terulas manis; ia menyukai lagu itu. Ryeowook menyukai Yesung yang bermain piano. Karena pada saat itu, Ryeowook dapat melihat betapa bebasnya jiwa seorang Kim Yesung.

Dan pada saat itu pula, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mencoba. Ia akan memberi dirinya kesempatan. Karena Yesung adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dikenal, bahkan dengan seluruh risiko yang membayanginya.

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus." puji Ryeowook saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau senang makan malam denganku?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Mungkin." jawab Ryeowook. Yesung menatap Ryeowook selama sedetik dengan kening berkerut, membuat Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryeowook tertawa untuk Yesung.

Mereka berbincang tentang keusilan anak-anak panti asuhan, diselingi dengan tawa ringan, hingga akhirnya mobil Yesung berhenti di depan apartemen Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak lagi." ucap Ryeowook setelah mereka mencapai pintu apartemennya.

"Kau bisa membuktikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun adikku minggu depan." Sahut Yesung. Ryeowook mendesah, namun senyum manisnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Asalkan kau bersedia untuk bermain piano setelahnya." Balas Ryeowook.

Yesung membalas senyum Ryeowook, lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Kita sepakat?"

Ryeowook menjabat tangan Yesung, "Sepakat." Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya. Tatapannya sangat intens, seolah berusaha menyingkap rahasia dalam hati Ryeowook. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk disertai seulas senyum, membuat Ryeowook tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Namun bibir Ryeowook tak kunjung tersentuh. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Ryeowook merasakan napas hangat Yesung di telinganya.

Pria itu berbisik lembut. "Ini bukan kencan, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi aku akan senang menganggap acara kita selanjutnya sebagai kencan. Bersabarlah hingga minggu depan." Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar mendengar kalimat sarat akan janji itu. Meski enggan untuk mengakuinya, Ryeowook merasa dirinya bisa pingsan saat ini juga jika Yesung memutuskan untuk menciumnya. Astaga, Ryeowook benar-benar bertingkah seperti gadis perawan yang baru mengenal lawan jenis! Dan hanya Yesung yang bisa melakukannya. Yesung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah cantik di hadapannya. Nampak amat menggemaskan hingga Yesung nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Ketertarikan di antara mereka terlalu kuat. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri terpaku hingga tubuhnya menghilang dalam lift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau berniat meledakkan pesta ulang tahun adikku?" Tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengerjap bingung, lalu Yesung menunjuk kotak berbungkus kertas kado magenta yang berada di tangan Ryeowook.

Kotak itu berukuran sangat besar, hampir menutupi wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tertawa pelan, "Aku pikir tidak ada bom di dalamnya."

Yesung segera mengambil alih kotak kado itu dan terpana ketika melihat Ryeowook secara keseluruhan. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tampil sederhana dan cantik. Yesung kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan betapa memesona gadis di hadapannya yang malam ini bersedia menjadi pasangannya. Dan mereka benar-benar berkencan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, Ryeowook sibuk menanyakan peraturan yang berlaku dalam keluarga Kim. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Kim merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia ekonomi. Keluarga Kim memiliki buku peraturan sendiri yang nyaris menjadi hukum tak terelakkan bagi setiap anggota yang marganya terdaftar sebagai Kim.

"Jadi, pesta ulang tahun adikmu ini tidak resmi?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tidak. Keluarga Kim hanya merayakan ulang tahun dengan pesta di usia delapan belas tahun. Sisanya merupakan pesta tidak resmi, jika kau ingin menyebutnya begitu. Namun menyelenggarakan pesta tidak termasuk pelanggaran, asalkan tidak terjadi masalah dan semacamnya." Jawab Yesung.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas? Selain pesta khas keluarga Kim, maksudku." Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Seharusnya aku mendapat saham, karena aku anak pertama. Namun saat itu aku telah memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard dan menjadi pianis, sehingga Haraboji murka. Jadi aku tidak mendapat apa pun." jawab Yesung ringan.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Melakukan hal yang aku sukai merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku bahkan tidak menyesal sama sekali."

"Apa saat ini kau menyesal, karena pada akhirnya harus tetap mengikuti peraturan keluargamu setelah semua kesuksesan yang kau raih?" Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di pintu utama hotel, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook. Setelah meminta petugas untuk membawakan kotak hadiah, Yesung dan Ryeowook melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel. Mereka melangkah dengan langkah yang beriringan, dengan tangan yang bertaut. Setiap pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya juga kekaguman, namun Yesung dan Ryeowook tetap hanya memerhatikan satu sama lain.

"Jika kau bertanya saat ini, maka jawabku adalah tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik pun. Karena peraturan itu membawaku untuk mengenalmu, juga membuatku mampu menggenggam tangan gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui." bisik Yesung tanpa ragu. Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung, lalu memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Tepat ketika Ryeowook mulai merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, masalah itu muncul di permukaan. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak Ryeowook perkiraan. Masalah yang memaksa Ryeowook untuk kembali membangun dinding pertahanannya.

"Menjauh dari kakakku, gadis jalang!" Hanya berselang satu detik dari jeritan itu, tubuh Ryeowook ditarik paksa hingga genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yesung terlepas. Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangannya sesaat, namun ia beruntung tidak jatuh terjerembap karenanya.

Ryeowook mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah dipenuhi amarah. Ryeowook mengenal gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia rusak hubungannya dengan pria yang Ryeowook temui di bar.

"Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke pestaku? Bersama dengan kakakku? Betapa memalukan dirimu!" seru Henry berapi-api.

"Kim Henry, hentikan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti. Henry tetap menatap Ryeowook dengan kebencian nyata, sementara bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Ia adalah gadis yang bermesraan dengan Taecyeon oppa. Ia yang menghancurkan hubunganku." Ryeowook berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Mata-mata penasaran yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik dengan nada menghakimi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan tamu pesta itu adalah teman Henry. Lagi pula, Ryeowook memang bersalah. Tak ada pembelaan untuknya dan sebutan yang Henry berikan benar adanya. Seharusnya Ryeowook bisa menata kembali ekspresinya, jika saja ia tidak melihat Yesung. Ryeowook merasa seperti ditampar keras-keras.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryeowook merasa sangat sakit. Bukan karena perkataan kasar yang terus dilontarkan Henry atau pun tatapan bermusuhan dari seluruh penghuni ballroom, namun karena Ryeowook tahu ia akan kehilangan Yesung. Yesung pasti membencinya. Tanpa menunggu air matanya mengalir, Ryeowook segera membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung berjalan cepat menyusul Ryeowook, namun belum sempat kakinya melewati pintu, sepasang tangan menahannya. "Oppa, ia bukan gadis baik. Ia menghancurkan hubunganku dengan mengumpankan tubuhnya! Astaga, apa yang kau lihat darinya? Kau bisa mendapatkan ribuan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan tentunya, lebih terhormat dari gadis jalang itu." ucap Henry.

"Kim Henry, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Ryeowook adalah gadis pilihanku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya melakukan semua yang kau katakan ia lakukan, namun ia pasti memiliki alasan." sahut Yesung.

Yesung menyentuh bahu adiknya, memberikan senyum menenangkan. "Kembali pada pestamu. Ini hari spesialmu. Jangan biarkan aku mengacaukannya. Lagi pula teman-temanmu sudah datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk merayakannya denganmu di sini. Kau tahu, patah hati hanya akan tersembuhkan dengan mencari pengganti. Siapa tahu akhirnya kau akan menemukan seorang pria yang pantas untuk kau perjuangkan?" lanjut Yesung lembut.

"Kau akan menyusulnya, bukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih dirinya dibanding diriku." balas Henry terluka.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun, Henry-ya. Aku akan menemuimu besok. Mengerti?" sahut Yesung. Henry mulai menangis, namun ia mengangguk. Henry tahu bahwa kakaknya yang tampan itu sangat menyayanginya. Henry sudah mendapat pembuktiannya seumur hidup. Tak ada alasan untuk meragukan Yesung, karena Yesung bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi Henry. Maka Henry hanya membiarkan tangannya melepaskan tangan Yesung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Tanpa prasangka, Ryeowook membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook ketika menemukan Yesung yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung mengulurkan kotak tisu, menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan seulas senyum.

Air mata Ryeowook kembali mengalir. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyum Yesung lebih dari yang mampu ditanggungnya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti setiap sisi hatinya, membuat Ryeowook menyadari bahwa sejak awal, batasnya sungguh tidak berlaku bagi Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Aku tidak datang untuk memarahimu. Mengapa kau kembali menangis?" ucap Yesung seraya membawa Ryeowook ke sofa. Ryeowook mengambil tisu dari tangan Yesung, menghapus air mata juga membersit hidungnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata anggun.

Ketika akhirnya Ryeowook berhenti menangis, Yesung mencubit pipinya lembut. Mengembalikan warna pada wajahnya yang pucat. "Tidakkah kau marah? Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan adikmu. Dan semua yang kau dengar dari adikmu itu benar. Aku murahan." bisik Ryeowook dengan kepala menunduk.

Yesung menyentuh dagu Ryeowook, membawa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi." tegas Yesung tak terbantahkan. Ryeowook terdiam.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, Henry akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. Kau tahu, perbedaan umur mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pria itu gila kontrol. Ia menjadikan Henry seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan mengikuti ke mana pun Henry pergi. Namun melihat Henry begitu bahagia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Henry bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak baik." Ujar Yesung dengan nada ringan.

"Dan aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang diucapkan adikku. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, saat ia menyadari bahwa kau telah menyelamatkannya dari pria brengsek itu, ia akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padamu. Untuk saat ini, biar aku yang melakukannya. Maukah kau memaafkannya?" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook menarik napas demi menelan tangisnya, lalu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk Yesung dan Yesung membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat. Segalanya terasa benar. Harum yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung terasa menghanyutkan bagi Ryeowook, hingga tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook menanamkan kecupan manis di lekuk rahang kokoh itu.

Yesung membeku, ia mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook. Mata cokelat terang yang balas menatapnya tak lagi diselimuti kesedihan, murni dipenuhi keinginan. Yesung membelai pipi Ryeowook, lalu menunduk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan ringan. Tanpa tekanan.

Namun sengatan yang dihasilkan sentuhan itu membakar mereka. Yesung menangkup bibir bawah Ryeowook yang terasa lembut, menyesapnya. Mengapresiasi desahan yang diberikan Ryeowook dengan memperdalam ciumannya. Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung mengambil alih. Bibir pria itu amat memabukkan. Setiap kecupan hanya membawa mereka lebih dekat. Memagut penuh hasrat. Ryeowook melarikan tangannya untuk menyusuri rambut Yesung, kembali mendesah merasakan teksturnya yang pas di antara jemarinya. Yesung melepas bibir Ryeowook sesaat.

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku Oppa, Wookie. Sama seperti gadis Korea memanggil kekasihnya" pinta Yesung yang disanggupi Ryeowook dengan anggukan.

Kemudian bibirnya didaratkan pada leher manis gadis itu. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam seraya membelai punggungnya. Yesung merasakan pergerakan Ryeowook yang naik ke pangkuannya, namun suara robek yang panjang menyentak perhatian mereka. Ryeowook yang pertama kali tertawa, diikuti oleh Yesung.

Gaun hitam Ryeowook yang mengetat di bagian atas lutut tentu saja tidak dapat mengakomodasi pergerakan kakinya. Gaun yang baru satu kali dipakainya itu kini terkoyak hingga lekuk paha, memperlihatkan kemulusan kaki Ryeowook yang sempurna. Tangan kokoh Yesung menyentuhnya pelan, lalu mengubah posisi mereka hingga lebih dekat, meski tetap tidak cukup dekat.

"Aku rasa sofa ini tidak mendukung kita." bisik Ryeowook seraya membuka lehernya, memberi Yesung akses yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?" balas Yesung.

Mata Ryeowook perlahan tertutup saat Yesung menghisap kulitnya, lalu dengan suara bergetar ia menyahut, "Sesuatu yang lebih luas?" Yesung tertawa pelan seraya menurunkan tali gaun Ryeowook. Bibirnya tetap tak beranjak sedikit pun. Seolah menyentuh Ryeowook adalah kebutuhan dasarnya, lebih daripada udara.

"Untuk saat ini sofa sudah cukup bagus." ucap Yesung memutuskan. Protes Ryeowook tertelan kembali karena tangan Yesung menemukan payudaranya. Yesung meremas dengan hati-hati, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain melepas kait bra di punggung Ryeowook. Begitu melihat keindahan payudara Ryeowook, tatapan mata Yesung murni dipenuhi gairah. Puting pink pucat yang menegak di hadapannya begitu menantang. Tanpa membuang waktu bibir Yesung menangkup puting itu. Setelah menjilatnya dengan satu kibasan kilat, Yesung memutarinya dengan perlahan, membuat kewanitaan Ryeowook mengerut dengan menyakitkan.

"Op...paahhh," desah Ryeowook. Yesung menggumam, masih tetap melumat payudara Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan dengan bunyi yang nyaring, lalu beralih pada payudara yang lain. Ryeowook kini tak bisa menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tepi kenikmatan dan ketika Yesung menggigit putingnya, Ryeowook menjerit.

Belum selesai gelombang itu menghantam Ryeowook, Yesung melarikan ibu jarinya menuju pusat kenikmatan Ryeowook. Jeritan Ryeowook berubah menjadi teriakan, sementara tangannya mencengkram bahu Yesung kuat-kuat. Ibu jari yang membelai kewanitaannya melalui celana dalam sutranya membuat Ryeowook menggila. Ryeowook membawa bibirnya pada bibir Yesung, larut dalam ciuman panjang. Sementara tangan Yesung yang berada di antara kakinya menemukan celah menuju klitorisnya. Dengan tekanan ringan, Yesung kembali membuat Ryeowook mengerang. Jemarinya yang lain menjelajahi pintu masuk itu dengan lembut. Mengenalinya. Perlahan, dengan amat pelan, Yesung menyelipkan satu jarinya. Terasa amat basah, ketat, dan hangat. Yesung tak bisa menahannya, ia menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan mendapat penghargaan berupa erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Ryeowook.

"Yesung! Oh, astaga. Oppa...aahhh." erang Ryeowook. Yesung menusuk celah manis itu beberapa kali, lalu menarik jemarinya hingga hampir keluar. Ryeowook merengek dan mengikuti jemari Yesung dengan menurunkan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook tak memberi Yesung kesempatan, karena detik berikutnya Ryeowook menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan jemari Yesung berada di dalamnya. Gerakan Ryeowook memberi gambaran bagi Yesung dengan yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu pada kejantanannya yang kini mengeras. Ryeowook menaiki jemari Yesung diiringi dengan jeritannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Ryeowook kembali mencapai puncak kepuasan.

Setelah tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Ryeowook menyandar sepenuhnya pada Yesung. Napasnya masih berkejaran. Ryeowook mengernyit ketika Yesung menarik keluar jemarinya. Namun usapan lembut di punggungnya yang terbuka membuai Ryeowook pada tidur lelap yang nyenyak.

 _Penuh dengan mimpi indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mian ada kesalahan cast di chapter 5, cast siwon yang seharusnya adalah donghae. Mian, Hani lupa sama cast kakak Ryeowook sendiri...hehe... Soalnya mau menjelang siwon oppa wamil jadi kepikiran terus. Karena eunhyuk+donghae oppa udah duluan si...bikin hati nyesek seribu nyesek sampe nangis seharian. Lebih nyesek daripada waktu diputusin sama pacar.**


End file.
